Disillusions
by RoboTitaness
Summary: The year is 1973, and Voldemort has won. Now Remus, Lily, and the surviving halfbloods and muggleborns are on the run, creating a small rebellion of their own while the rest of the Marauders and other purebloods try to find their lost friends, while living under the Dark Lord's watchful gaze. No one is safe, as everyone fights to survive in any way possible.
1. Prologue

**And here it starts. The posting of my Harry Potter AU. This was my NaNoWriMo project and is currently... incomplete. I've gotten over 50K written, and I'm going to continue writing as I start posting. It's a leap for me, as the first multi-chapter story I'm publishing. It's a bit darker than Rowling's writing, and it's a different feel, for sure. it is out of my comfort zone, as I've only ever written short stories, but I hope you all enjoy it, nonetheless! Updates will be every two weeks. But for now, I'll give you the first four chapters, and prologue.**

* * *

 **November 1, 1973, 11:34 PM**

 **HOGWARTS | ENGLAND**

The rain pelted the school, the air icy cold. Students huddled in their common rooms, silent save for a few panicked whispers as they listened to shouts and screams float in from outside the walls. James Potter cast his eyes around, searching for two of his friends who sat apart from all the other Gryffindors. Remus Lupin and Lily Evans were deep in an argument, both whispering furiously, but clutching each other's arms all the same. James only spared a brief moment to question whether they'd ever tell everyone their secrets, whatever they were.

A lightning bolt flashed across the sky, lighting up the common room in a harsh white light. A first year squealed in fright, and instantly, Remus was there, calming the girl down. Lily followed, smiling reassuringly at the younger kids. James wondered if anyone else could tell how frightened the two third years were.

The hand on his shoulder tightened and James turned to Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black, the former of whom had started trembling slightly. Sirius noticed the same time he did, and drew the boy closer to his side, leaning slightly against James. The three boys shivered together, waiting.

James swore hours had passed before something happened. Many students were nodding off, though they only relaxed slightly. Even in sleep, they kept firm holds of their wands. Peter was among them, head on Sirius's shoulder. The two black-haired boys were tired, though they stayed awake with Lily and Remus, both of whom kept standing on the balls of their feet, wand at the ready. When the portrait opened with a bang, they were both in the front of the now-awake and frightened children, with a few older kids with them. Even when Professor McGonagall ran forward, slamming the portrait door closed behind her, they didn't relax.

The aged lady looked around at her students, all of whom stared at her in hope. She swallowed before shaking her head.

"Dumbledore is dead," she whispered, though her voice carried through the silent room. "Hogwarts has fallen." She nodded at two third-years who stood erect at her side. "It's time." Instantly, sobs and gasps breaking out though many of her students only looked at her in confusion.

"Professor, you can't mean -" Gideon Prewett cut his brother's protest off by pulling his arm as McGonagall turned her pained face towards him.

"But it was all hypothetical!" A prefect argued, clinging to his partner.

"What do you mean?" A sixth year called out, voicing the question on many people's minds. No one answered him however, as Remus and Lily traveled through the room.

"Half-bloods to me!" Remus shouted, just as Lily said, "Muggle-borns, get your packs." Slowly, the students in question ran up to their rooms, coming down with a backpack each, bundled in jackets. As the comprehension dawned on some of the purebloods, many were still left in the dark. James lept up, pushing his way to Remus.

"Remus, what is going on!" He shouted, trying to reach his friend. The brunet turned to him, apology written on his face. He reached over and clutched James' shoulder in a tight grip.

"James, we're leaving. I can't explain - it's for your own good," he added desperately as the other boy's face contorted to horror and anger. "Lily and I - we've been working with Dumbledore for the last two years. It's all planned." He hesitated, looking at where other purebloods were clutching at their friends, trying to stop them. He looked at Sirius and Peter, as they both struggled to get to them, realization shining on their faces. He focused back on James' face. "Listen to Slughorn," he continued quickly. "He'll explain everything soon enough, but you have to promise me not to do anything stupid. Take care of everyone here." He pulled the taller boy in for a quick hug. "Thank you for everything. Goodbye James."

He gave one last squeeze before turning away, herding his group towards the fireplace, where Lily was counting everyone up. James watched as he kept stopping, prying friends apart, pulling his sobbing charges along. With a swift stroke of her wand, Lily revealed a passageway behind a tapestry, and with one final look around her beloved home, she led the students down the darkness.

Remus urged students through, ignoring his friends' shouts. He glanced at McGonagall who quickly nodded.

"Students," she intoned, and the purebloods were instantly silenced. "Unfortunately we do not have time. Voldemort is here." She ignored the cries and shudders. "He will not hurt any of you, as long as you do not argue back." She gazed around, letting each and every one of them to see the pain in her eyes. "Professors Slughorn and Tenny will explain everything. But I beg you all, do not rebel. Do not speak out. From this moment on, those students who left are not muggleborns, but…" here she hesitated. "They are _mudbloods_ to you." Shocked silence greeted her pronouncement but she didn't wait for them to agree. "Do not follow us. We will collapse the tunnel as we leave. I am proud to have been your professor. For all of you. Be Gryffindors. Be Lions. Be careful."

James stared, taking in the sight of his proud professor with tears brimming her eyes. He didn't understand how this could be happening. By now all the halfbloods and muggleborns were gone, save for Remus, who was waiting for McGonagall impatiently. He didn't meet James' eyes, but instead stared down the passageway, head tilted.

"Professor, they're coming. We have to go now," he urged suddenly. James figured being a werewolf had some benefits after all. The Head of Gryffindor nodded, turning away from her students to follow the boy down the passageway, the tapestry falling down behind them. Silence once again settled in the common room, only now he reckoned it was a miserable, deadened silence. Not the horror-weighted one from before. He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder, spinning around to find Sirius and Peter staring at him with the same shock that he felt.

"Now what?" Peter whispered, shaking again. Sirius looked to James for help, but James could only wish he had an answer for his friends.

* * *

 **Available on Tumblr (search tag: disillusions)**  
 **Tumblr: Fr0st6yte**  
 **AO3: Fr0st6yte**


	2. Chapter 1

**September 20, 1977, 11:23 PM**

 **HOGWARTS | ENGLAND**

"We have to go!" Sirius hissed, grabbing James' arm as he shuffled down the hallway, struggling to keep the Invisibility Cloak over the both of them. His friend didn't fight, but he did keep looking back, craning his neck to watch the fight behind them. "Potter, we can't help them."

"I know," the boy said, and Sirius heard the anger and desperation in his voice. "But if we stay, we may hear something."

"Not worth our deaths," Sirius replied sharply. James jerked a bit, and Sirius sighed, knowing he was glaring at him, but didn't retract his statement. In his opinion, nothing was worth losing his two remaining friends.

The duo made slow progress back to their common room, hiding from Death Eaters and Prefects alike. Neither talked during their journey, hands gripping the cloak tightly, as they ignored the screeches that followed behind them. Only once they were inside, did they relax slightly, with James tearing off the cloak and stuffing it in his bag. They hurried up the stairs, eyes searching furtively for anyone awake. They did a quick check through the dorms, and Sirius relaxed further when he saw that everyone was in bed. He and James slipped off to their room where Peter was waiting for them.

He looked at them hopefully, as they plodded in, but James shook his head as Sirius got ready for bed.

"Bones and Stevens were caught," he said glumly, plopping down on his bed. "Carrow and Rockwood got them on their way to seventh floor. We oblivated them." Sirius tried not to glare at his friend for the concise, cold retelling of the events. It wasn't James' fault that this wasn't new to them, but the too-factual explanation grated on Sirius' mind. Instead of snapping, he turned to his bed, pulling on his pajamas.

Peter sighed, reaching for his Potions book off his desk. Sirius turned around and watched as he muttered "Aparecio". A long list of names replaced the previous text, and Peter added the two names to the bottom. Silence descended upon the trio, and saw that Peter was focusing on a name a few pages before the new additions. Rage ripped through him.

"Put that away. I don't see why you keep adding names. We're not getting any of them back either way." James and Peter shared a look, one Sirius saw was full of wariness and creeping irritation.

"We've done it before," James answered. "Shacklebolt and Carry, remember?"

Sirius snorted. "Two out of twenty. Fan-freaking-tastic. And that's just the people who were taken. Not those who abandoned us." He sent another scath look at the book.

This time Peter snapped back, "You know he didn't abandon us! None of them wanted to leave willingly, Sirius. But it was safer -"

"Sure. It was safer for the muggleborns and halfbloods, but what about us? We don't matter obviously."

"We weren't going to be killed instantly, Sirius! We've lived this far, haven't we?"

"Not all of us!"

"And you think that all of them are still alive?" James interjected. Both Sirius and Peter fell quiet, still glaring. "Sirius, they have it just as bad as we, if not worse. They're on the run. Not living in a castle. Lily and Remus," here he hesitated and swallowed. "They may not be alive, Sirius. We just don't know, mate. But don't blame them for our situation. It's far from their fault. You remember what Slughorn said, right? They did the best they could in the circumstances."

Sirius did remember the speech Slughorn and Tenny had given them the day of the Dark Lord's victory. It was burned into his brain, their grave faces, looking especially odd on Tenny's boyish face. You-Know-Who had called everyone to the Great Hall, and the remaining students had lined up, all but the Death Eater's children fearful. No one dared make a sound as he had started talking, gloating about his victory. He had promised rewards to anyone who could tell him where the muggleborns and halfbloods had gone, but no one had known. Or at least, as they had later learned. Only a few had known, but they hadn't spoken up. The two professors had made it clear, that they were not to rebel while at Hogwarts. As purebloods, You-Know-Who was less likely to hurt them, wary of wrath from the Sacred 28. But that protection would only hold up, as long as they didn't fight back.

Openly, that is.

At least, that's how James and Peter had taken it. Four years, every last student had played the part of the perfect pureblood. But when You-Know-Who wasn't watching, when the Death Eaters didn't notice, the loyal Hogwarts kids banded together in an effort to make some difference to the world. Students from all the Houses worked alongside one another, all thoughts of previous grudges gone in the face of missing friends and eminent danger. They couldn't do much, they knew. But what they did, they did without teachers or parents, knowing they were under the most careful scrutiny. James and Peter worked hard to lead the resistance.

Sirius thought it was all hogwash.

What were a bunch of schoolkids about to do when Dumbledore failed? Besides, it wasn't like they were helping anyone. If anything, they were harming people. Those twenty names in Peter's book made that clear. If it weren't for their meddling, those twenty would still be safe. And, though the thought pained him, the likelihood of their friends even being alive at this point was slim, just as James said. Why continue like this? If they just stopped rebelling, they would all be safe. James, Peter, Marlene, their parents. Everyone that mattered. Everyone that was still alive would stay that way. Sirius knew this, so why didn't the others?

But as long as his two best friends fought, Sirius knew he would too.

* * *

 **Available on Tumblr (search tag: disillusions)**  
 **Tumblr: Fr0st6yte**  
 **AO3: Fr0st6yte**


	3. Chapter 2

**September 21, 1977, 8:30 AM**

 **HOGWARTS | ENGLAND**

James knew something had changed as soon as they walked into the Great Hall. He wasn't sure what tipped him off - the whispers spreading across the room or the shaking as students tried unsuccessfully to calm down or the barely concealed worry on some of the professors' faces. Or perhaps it was the fact that Voldemort was there.

On second thought, it was probably the last.

The Dark Lord didn't actually stay at Hogwarts too often, leaving it to the rule of Carrow and Malfoy. When he did come, it tended to be because something had happened - the fall of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, the victory at Ilvermorny, something huge related to the rebels.

Sirius and Peter followed James as he quickly sat down at the Gryffindor table. Frank Longbottom saw him and handed him his copy of the Daily Prophet. Though Voldemort controlled the paper, James still thought it prudent to see what they wrote about every morning. His friends crowded around his shoulders, reading with him. As soon as he saw the first page, James froze, realizing why the Death Eaters were in a good mood.

Professor McGonagall's face stared back at him, just as stern and aloof as he remembered. She was kneeling, arms wrenched behind her, held by a Death Eater as another leveled their wand at her neck. Her clothes were torn, dirtied with mud and blood. Her face was streaked as well, but the anger was clear. The shadows from the forest around them casted a dark look upon her, making her seem even scarier than she normally did. The ex-Transfiguration professor didn't give her captors satisfaction, it seems, as she completely ignored their presence. A hard thing to do with, her position, James mused. He had just started skimming the article, when a hush fell upon the students, and he looked up to see Voldemort rising. The students quickly shot up, standing at proper attention, abandoning their food and papers.

"Students," the snake drawled. James felt a familiar shiver up his spine, but he kept his body stiff and face blank. Anything else, and he'd be in trouble. "Today is a glorious day for us. As you certainly have read by now, a traitor has been captured. Minerva McGonagall, former professor during the dark years of this institution, had been found near the French-German border. She will be judged for her war crimes, and sentenced accordingly. With her captured, the rebels shall fall, and we will be living in times of peace, once more." He gazed around the Hall. Everyone was silent, standing ramrod straight. The professors were also quiet, just as stiff and blank-faced as their students.

"The filth that had infiltrated our world will be gone," he declared. "Purged, allowing us to move forward and progress. It is truly a momentous day. Our world is being righted once more. However...

"I have heard that there have disturbances here. Misguided youth disrupting the sanctuary. This is dangerous to our fight for victory. Once again, come forward. Anyone with information will be rewarded. We are reteaching the ones we have discovered thus far. Help us shape the future, children."

With nothing more to say, Voldemort swept out of the hall, his black robe billowing around him. The students waited until the door closed behind him, before stiffly sitting back down at their tables. James glanced up to the teacher's table to see Viktor Carrow and Andrew Rockwood speaking to one another, faces set in cruel smirks. Slughorn and Tenny were both further down the table, also talking but quieter and somber. Not a single whisper broke out, everyone staring down at their food, fearful of bringing on the Death Eaters' wrath.

James knew there were some covert glances his way, as people looked to him to give them some reassurance, but he didn't raise his head from his food. There was nothing he could tell them at that time. His own brain was reeling at this turn of events. McGonagall was captured? He remembered the two years she taught him, her rough encouragement. He remembered her fear when Voldemort took over, how Remus and Lily had looked towards her for instructions. The knowledge that she was taking care of them had spurred James forward. The knowledge that no matter what happened, the two of them had to be safe with her.

And now…

She was captured and who knows what will happen to the rebels now. The rebels that probably included both his friends and countless wizards and witches. The rebels that the Hogwarts students only heard rumors about. Voldemort had been fighting them since the beginning, but somehow, it was the one group of resistance he'd never been able to squash down. Rumors about it ranged from it being a million person army from wizards all over the world to it actually just being Dumbledore brought back to life. There were even talks in the beginning that they were just fictional, until one day, three years ago, when one of his headquarters had exploded, and a blue phoenix was seen in the sky, an imitation of the white Dark Mark.

James felt Sirius nudge him, and he broke off his thoughts to see a white light flash by his head, headed to the front. He, along with the rest of the school, stared at the huge patronus that calmly stepped up to Carrow, who had stood up angrily, looking slightly pale. Younger kids were looking confused as their older classmates shushed them, staring transfixed at a scene that had been the final proof that the rebel group was, indeed, real.

The phoenix was on Voldemort's throne, calmly staring at the shocked faces before it. It was one of the biggest patroni James had seen, easily the size of a human adult. It was turned towards Carrow, but he swore it had fixed its gaze on him before starting its message. Pure silver, it looked exactly like the phoenix that was now known as the rebel's symbol. When James gazed at it, he couldn't help but feel his morale boost, and a glance around him told him he wasn't the only who felt like that.

"You believe yourself as the victor." Everyone flinched in surprise as a booming voice filled the hall. The phoenix's voice was deep, but warped, not distinctly female or male. James and Peter had spent countless hours trying to place the voice, to no avail. It was deeper than last time, he did note. A sort of calmness settled around the hall before it continued. "You believe to have destroyed us, taken our mentor, and with her, our hope. But we are still fighting. And we shall fight on, in the fields and in the streets; we shall never surrender." Here it turned its gaze from Carrow to the awestruck students. "We shall never surrender. Hail to Minerva McGonagall, Hero of the Order." *

Carrow let out a screech of anger, and lunged towards the patronus, just as it dissolved. He was left seething in front of the students, who simply stared at the front, unsure of how to react. James glanced at Sirius and Peter, the former of whom seemed just as shocked at him and the latter frowning. James caught Peter's eye, and raised an eyebrow questioningly, but he just shook his head. He understood the message, not here. He nodded, and turned back to the front, where the professors waited for a signal from Carrow. He didn't say anything though, and quickly strode out of the room. Malfoy had gotten up then, and James focused on him.

"Classes are delayed. Go to your common rooms and do not leave. We shall be patrolling. Anyone caught outside will be punished severely." The students quickly shuffled out, and James caught Dorcas Meadowes', Amos Diggory's, and Narcissa Black's eyes and shook his head. They gave him small nods back and James knew they'd get the message across to the others in their houses.

When they got to their common room, he quickly pulled out his Defense book, muttering the same spell Peter had last night. Quickly he wrote, "no meeting. Stay in room." He turned to his friends, both of whom were on Sirius' bed. "Well, that was interesting."

* * *

 **Available on Tumblr (search tag: disillusions)**  
 **Tumblr: Fr0st6yte**  
 **AO3: Fr0st6yte**


	4. Chapter 3

**September 21, 1977, 9:15 AM**

 **HOGWARTS | ENGLAND**

"Peter, what were you thinking about earlier?" Peter internally sighed, wishing that James hadn't remembered to ask him this. Sirius sent James a questioning look, to which he answered, "After the patronus left, Peter looked like he had thought of something important."

"Not necessarily important," Peter argued, but knew the argument was futile. Sirius turned an expectant look towards him and Peter didn't fight it. "Didn't the voice sound familiar to you two?"

"Familiar, Peter?" James asked, while Sirius shook his head. Peter bit his lip, trying to think of a way to explain the feeling he had.

"It isn't a voice I've heard before," he started haltingly. "But both times it's came now, I've gotten the feeling that I should recognize it." He picked at his Potions textbook as he thought of the phoenix's voice. It wasn't a discernable voice, just thicker, stronger than it had been years ago.

"Well how many people do we know who are from London?" Sirius asked, breaking Peter's thoughts. The blonde stared at the Black heir incredulously.

"London? Why, for Merlin's sake, would we be looking for someone from London?"

"It had a slight cockney accent," Sirius defended.

"No it didn't," James said, frowning.

"Nowhere close," Peter agreed, wondering how someone like Sirius, who grew up in London, mixed it up with a Scottish accent. Sirius glanced between his two friends, eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything more. Peter wondered, once again, what was going around his friend's mind. As the months passed, it was getting harder and harder to read Sirius, and Peter was growing more concerned. Continuing at Hogwarts was taking its toll on everyone, but Peter thought it was worse for Sirius, watching his relatives revel in the destruction they caused.

It was one thing knowing that they supported these events. But it was quite another to have see classmates disappearing every week and knowing that it was your own cousins hurting them.

"No meeting tonight, James?" Peter asked, trying to move the conversation to steady grounds.

The bespectacled boy shook his head. "We can't afford the risk right now. Carrow and Malfoy are likely on their guard from the message."

"Stupid rebels," Sirius muttered. James shot Peter a pleading look, but Peter couldn't help the glare he shot his friend. "What? It's their fault that we have more problems!"

"They didn't ask for this war!"

"War?" Both James and Peter jumped at the screech as Sirius flashed up. He looked angrier than he had ever been, worse than when Marlene had been taken for a few nights. Worse than when James had been questioned, early on. Peter saw that his normally light grey eyes were like stormclouds, and found himself fearful of his friend for the first time.

"This isn't a war!" He shouted, eyes boring into Peter's as he towered over the blonde. "No, the war was fought by by the bloody Aurors who lost! And we were left with the outcome!"

"It's not like they expected this to happen!" Peter snapped back, rising so they were face to face, neither giving the other the height advantage. "They didn't declare war so-"

"You're right!" Sirius growled over the rest of the sentence. "You're bloody right. Dumbledore declared war, but he up and died and we're left! We're left to die! The bloody war was over and nothing's left but a massacre. Everyone's dying and we're acting like we can change anything but we're just making it worse!"

"No we're not!" Peter resisted the urge to hit his best friend. "We're -"

"What about Jemma then, Peter? And Meghan and Johnathan? What about Charles?"

"Don't bring them into this, Black!" Peter fumed, shoving the other boy back. "You're just -"

"And Remus bloody Lupin knew this was going to happen and so he ran away -" **

"Sirius!" James finally roared, grabbing Sirius' arm and pushing back onto his bed. "Peter sit down! Sirius, shut it this instant!" The order in his voice had both boys quieting and following. Peter found himself breathing heavily, as though he had ran a marathon. His eyes didn't leave Sirius' though, and he found a pair of grey eyes staring right back. James stayed standing, looking from one friend to another. He pinched the bridge of his nose, before sighing.

"I can't do this right now," he groaned. "We still have yet to create the schedule for the rest of the year and we have four Houses full of kids who are worried. The two of you can't be doing this. Okay? I need you two to help me." Peter tore his eyes from Sirius and took in James' tired posture. He felt his stomach flip with guilt. "Mates, McGonagall's captured." He sat down heavily on his bed, his head in his hands. "How are the rebels still so optimistic?"

"Because they have to be, James," Peter answered. Sirius stayed silent, eyes downcast.

James sighed, saying heavily, "But McGonagall, Peter. It was all her plan from the beginning. And now…" He swallowed and seemed unable to continue.

"She's good as dead," Peter finished. Both his friends' heads snapped up to stare at him and he looked defiantly back. "It's true, isn't it? She's good as dead, unless we do something."

"But what can some seventeen year olds do?" Peter met James' defeated look head on.

"I don't know, James. But we have to figure it out."

* * *

 **Hope you're all enjoying this foray! Things are going to pick up very soon. All criticism is welcome. Review/Fav/Follow - whatever your heart desires. *bows***

 **Find me on Tumblr: fr0st6yte**

 **Also on AO3: Fr0st6yte**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well... I could try saying something. But I don't have much an excuse past classes and work and that computer engineering is hella difficult. Sorry y'all. Gonna post three chapters for you guys to make up for it. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 ** **September 21, 1977, 3:23 PM****

 ** **HOGWARTS | ENGLAND****

"What are we going to do, James?" Narcissa Black asked, fiddling with her hands. The girl was calm otherwise, sitting close to Dorcas Meadowes. The sofa across from them only held James, as both Amos Diggory and Peter had Arithmancy. Sirius leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and eyed his cousin. Sirius wondered yet again how she ended up on their side, rather than Bellatrix's.

"I don't know if we can do anything, Narcissa. We have no clue where You-Know-Who takes the rebels he captures, and even if we did, we have no way of getting there with all the Death Eaters watching." Narcissa only showed the barest hint of her disappointment, while James' voice made his clear.

"We can't just leave her to them!" Dorcas argued, her Manchesterian accent coming strong as she gestured wildly. "We've always agreed that she was the leader of the rebels, and now she's not with them! They're going to die!"

Better them than us, Sirius thought. But James had already sent him a glare that had him keeping his mouth shut.

"You heard the phoenix, Dorcas. She wasn't their leader," Narcissa said instead, leaning back on the sofa, crossing her legs elegantly.

"The patronus also said that she was their mentor!"

" __And__ it also said that they will continue fighting! They'll be fine."

"Fine? How can anyone be fine when they're on the __run for the lives__?"

"Girls!" James cautioned, stopping the Slytherin from retorting. Despite being somewhat friends, Narcissa and Dorcas argued all the time. "I want to do something too, but we just can't right now." Dorcas looked rebellious, but she didn't contradict him. Narcissa, too, didn't seem happy about his declaration, despite her earlier exclamations. "Now, we've figured out the sch -" All three jumped up and Sirius straightened as the Room of Requirement warped to display the door once more. Instantly, their wands were out, all ready to curse or hex the person who entered, but James completed a complex maneuver with his. He relaxed, and Sirius and the two girls followed his lead. "It's just Peter and Amos."

The two in question slipped through, whispering quietly. They stopped short as they saw the four rigid figures.

"What happened?" Amos asked, brow furrowing. "We didn't have any rounds yet, have we?" Peter looked equally worried, fingering his wand.

"No," Dorcas confirmed. "Just discussing McGonagall." Both boys nodded, striding over to sit with James.

"Are we going to be doing something?" Amos continued, glancing between the four. Sirius shook his head, while Dorcas crossed her arms, face still mutinous.

"It might be best to observe, for now at least," Peter added at Dorcas' slight glare.

James nodded. "For now, we can't do anything, but it should be a segment added to Blurred Rules - any and all information about the situation we find for the blokes listening. Perhaps our parents will have some sort of idea."

"Should we really continue Blurred Rules?" Amos asked, looking uncomfortable as everyone turned to look at him incredulously. "It never does anything."

"Are you being serious?" Peter asked.

"He can't be -"

"Shut it, Sirius," James said tersely. His hazel eyes were trained on Amos, sharp and unflinching. "What do you mean, Amos?"

"I'm just saying that we're not doing anything constructive!" Dorcas had started getting up, but Narcissa pulled her back down, her onyx eyes boring into the Hufflepuff. He was shifting in his seat, but swallowed and continued talking. Sirius applauded his daring. The git was headed towards being gutted, but he had the persistence of the badger House, for sure. "If we all keep our heads down, we won't lose anyone else, and we won't have any problems! The Dark Lord doesn't want to hurt us - he just -"

"Doesn't want to hurt us?" Peter repeated disbelievingly. "He's just frightened of our families!"

"But does it matter, why he doesn't hurt us?" Amos challenged. "The important thing is that he __doesn't__."

"And everyone else?" Dorcas demanded, straining slightly against Narcissa's grip. "What about the people he's already killed, those he's hunting, those he __will__ kill?"

"Why does it matter to us, right here, right now? We're safe!" Amos bellowed.

Sirius stayed quiet throughout the exchange, somewhat guilty on how similar this debate was to the one in their dorm room. He didn't know whether to feel vindicated as to the fact that another person agreed with him, or disgusted that, that person was a prick like Amos Diggory.

"Because they were our friends!" Peter replied.

"I know," Amos snapped. "But they're gone, and we're still here! The radio show isn't helping them or anything!"

"You don't know -"

He plowed right over Narcissa's iced response. "All we've done is try and get information and get people tortured. You blokes might not have had gone through their "correction therapy" but I have and it's not a walk in the bloody park!" The normally timid, cautious boy was shouting, practically spitting fire. Sirius could imagine fire spewing out of his nostrils. __He'd be a Swedish Short-Snout__ , Sirius decided. __Not agile at all, and not a big disaster.__

"If you've forgotten, I also had the pleasure of their "correction" methods, Amos," James commented coldly, his voice steady and low. Sirius fought off the smirk that threatened to break through his face. "As did Marlene, Kingsley, Amanda, Johnathan and many others. And they're still fighting. Because of what we went through, because of what others will go through. Do you want your sister to go through it?" James challenged, watching Amos pale. "Our friends, our parents, our family are out there, away from safety, fighting, and you want to live here peacefully under the Death Eaters? The whole point of Blurred is so that we can get any information we collect to frontline fighters!

"We're in the perfect position to try and get information. The Death Eaters don't see us as much and both Carrow and Malfoy - high ranking officers - are here too! Our parents could use every bit of knowledge we gain. That's the whole reason we set up the rotations! That's why we created Blurred Rules a year ago!

"Of course, it's dangerous, but every step you take, every word you utter has the same potential consequences. We're fighting to get rid of that. To bring back a world where we didn't have a lunatic raging against anyone who isn't a pureblood. A world where we're all equal! Imagine that - not living in fear of saying the wrong thing. Not living in fear, just because one or both your parents are Muggles. Not living in fear that any day, any minute, the words you are speaking are the last you'll ever say. That the time you argued with your sibling is the last interaction you'll ever have with them!

The muggleborns and halfbloods that left - they didn't want to, Amos. They loved Hogwarts as much, if not more in some cases, than we do. But it was going to be worse for everyone if they stayed. We would have had to watch the Death Eaters torture and kill them! Watch them suffer just because they aren't from families of ancient magical descent. Would you rather had them stay?

"Do you want to stand by as they're hunted? They're all struggling out in the world, and you want to stay safe. They're risking their lives for a better world. Isn't that a cause worth fighting for?"

Silence rang across the room at the end of James' speech, and Sirius found himself unable to look anyone in the eye, though he could feel Peter's glance. Hadn't he been just as negative as Amos? Just as disbelieving? He just didn't want his friends - his family, really - to die for a seemingly hopeless cause. The world's always been like this, he argued in his head. It's not going to change, especially with You-Know-Who's power. It's naive to think otherwise.

 _ _You're calling James naive?__ A traitorous voice sounded. Before he could even argue that of course James is naive, he's always been, the voice continued. __Peter? Narcissa, Dorcas, Marlene?__ It paused. __Remus and Lily?__

He closed his eyes and the pang that sent through his heart. They're probably not even alive, he said to himself. Rational Remus, Logical Lily, as everyone jokingly called them. They were the most naive of them all.

"Amos -" Peter started.

"James! Sirius! Peter!" Marlene McKinnon threw open the door, screaming at the top of her voice. Every person in the room jumped up, wands pulled out and sparking. She skidded to a stop in the middle of the room, hands on her knees, doubled over and breathing heavily.

"Marlene, what's wrong?" James asked, as Peter strode forward and led her to a seat, waving his wand over her body. As Marlene caught her breath, he shook his head, indicating that she was fine.

"McGonagall...Great Hall...You-Know-" she managed, shaking slightly. Peter had summoned a flask of water, and was holding it out to her. She took some sips before repeating. "You-Know-Who is bringing McGonagall to the Great Hall. They're on their way. Amelia and I were on rotation." Sirius watched James share a glance with Peter. They had silent conversation before Peter nodded slightly. James turned to the others in the room.

"He's going to want us all there," he said. "Round up your Houses, and make sure they don't do anything. For now, we continue playing our parts."


	6. Chapter 5

****September 21, 1977, 4:30 PM****

 ** **HOGWARTS | ENGLAND****

"Students!" You-Know-Who's voice echoed throughout the chamber, and Peter knew many others were fighting to keep from shuddering. "This morn, we announced that we had found long-time rebel leader Minerva McGonagall. Ex-Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts. Right hand woman of Albus Dumbledore, himself. Head of the Lions. Mudblood lover and protector. Halfblood, if I remember correctly. Oh how the mighty have fallen." He sneered.

Even bound and kneeling, McGonagall kept her back straight, unbending, unyielding. Though he couldn't see her face, Peter reckoned it was as stern as it was in class. She was wearing the same ripped, black robes that she wore in the picture for the Daily Prophet. Peter remembered her brown hair always piled on her head, in a tight bun. Now, it fell in a braid behind her, long and somewhat messy.

"We are here today to start the great trial of this woman, so that she could pay for her crimes." The Death Eaters around him jeered, and a glance at Slughorn and the other professors showed their barely concealed horror.

"Let us start -"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." Though not shouted, the interruption carried, and every eye in the Hall fixated on the prisoner. You-Know-Who had froze, his wand hovering where he had lifted it to curse McGonagall.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. Potioneere. Parseltongue. Descendent of Salazar Slytherin." Here her voice turned darker. "Orphan. __Halfblood.__ "

"Crucio!" You-Know-Who bellowed, wand trained on McGonagall. She arched her back, still kneeling. He didn't hold the curse long, and as soon as he let go, she doubled over, breathing heavily.

Throughout, she didn't make a sound.

The Death Eaters seemed torn between amused at the scene and confused at the words. Students were glancing at each other, eyes wide, but Peter shot stern looks at any that caught his eye. Slowly, the message traveled and everyone quieted down, staring at the front stoically once again. Peter ran through a list of potions he'll need to help Madam Pomfrey after this was over. He glanced over at the mediwitch to find her eyes closed, fists tight in her smock.

You-Know-Who didn't wait for McGonagall to collect herself.

"No more lies, McGonagall. No more stalling," he snarled. "Your rebel friends aren't coming here to save you. They will have more pressing problems." If he was looking for a reaction, he would be disappointed. McGonagall said nothing. "Minerva McGonagall, did you or did you not knowingly and willingly take over one hundred students out of these walls nearly four years ago?"

"I did," she said clearly, head up.

"And did you, or did you not, work with the rebel group to overthrow my rule?"

"I do work with them."

"And did you, or did you not, incite violent uprisings in France, Italy, and Egypt?"

"I have conducted business in those countries," came the reply. He sent another __crucio__ at her, longer this time, and Peter heard a strangled scream.

"Did you, or did you not, incite violent uprisings in France, Italy, and Egypt?"

"I have worked to bring the world back," McGonagall answered, her voice heavy. Once again, You-Know-Who sent the cruciatus curse, holding it longest yet, and everyone watched, the students wide eyed and frightened as the moments dragged by. Still McGonagall didn't scream. Peter envied her strength. Seemingly hours later, but probably less than a minute, he lifted the curse, walking around, to lift her by her hair and making her face her ex-students.

"A lion, indeed," You-Know-Who hissed. He didn't raise his wand again, though, as she shook there, doubled over. "Look at your ex-profesor, students. She is treasonous, working against our cause to teach those worthy of magic. She is a traitor to our world.

"Look at your students, McGonagall. All purebloods, ready to support the purity of the wizarding world. The seventh years - your last students - have been coming back to finish their education. Their parents send them back because they trust us to teach them what's right. Their parents support us." At least, on the surface, Peter thought. They send us back so they can help the rebellion without us there to worry about. "Alas, it is true that we lose a few students every year, as their parents get misled. However, the vast majority return. These students are the perfect future."

It was moments like this that solidified Peter's determination. Here they were, not quite one hundred students, ranging from eleven to seventeen, successfully tricking the Dark Lord, most powerful wizard of their age. Maybe they didn't do much other than stay out of their parent's way, and send them the rare information, but they did do something. And when they graduate come June, Peter and his friends will get to join the battle head on. They'll get the chance to find out what happened to Remus. They'll get a chance to truly make a difference.

"Those children you took. How many are still alive? Still sane? Twenty? Thirty?" Peter stared at the two figures, aghast. He could see Sirius quivering in front of him and James shock still behind him. She had taken over a hundred, and only thirty were still alive? What were the chances that one was Remus? "Haven't done a good job as a protector, have you?

"Those deaths, McGonagall. You have allowed your students to die for you, for your delusions. There is no greater dishonor.

"It is time to face your fate." You-Know-Who pushed her back down to her knees, while he walked back behind her. Peter found himself staring right at his old professor, breathing quicker. No one made a single sound, from Death Eater to student. Everyone was focused on the first public execution of a rebel. Peter's breath caught, as he watched McGonagall calmly look across the mass, eyes warm and unyielding and stubborn. She kept her back straight, head held up. Time slowed as he brought his wand up, sneer fixated on his face.

The doors slammed open, and head whipped around, even as You-Know-Who brought his wand down. A blur of white blew past them, speeding around the room, too fast to make out what it was. Footsteps brought people's attention back to the entrance to see a slight form racing down. The girl - for Peter could see her figure and long brown hair - kept her hood up, but let her hair spill out the sides. She wore black robes similar to McGonagall's - shabby and shorter than the Hogwart's ones, and without the House trims. Hers was ripped as well, with mud smearing across the back. She didn't look at any of the students' shocked and questioning looks, just continued on to the front, where Death Eater and professor alike stood frozen, watching her stride up to them. Peter locked onto McGonagall, who looked more angry than confused.

"Lord Voldemort!" the girl called, her voice high, yet loud. Any whispers stopped at the girl's impertinence and daring. And stupidity, Peter added. "You have taken a friend of mine. We would like to have her back." Her patronus came to a stop to flutter by her side - a white hummingbird.

"And who are you?" You-Know-Who drawled, gazing down at the small figure bemused. The girl lowered her hood, and Peter heard a strangled shriek down the Gryffindor table. A quick look revealed Marlene McKinnon with her hand over her mouth, staring at the brunnette in horror. A younger girl tugged her hand down and Marlene quieted down before anyone else glanced at her. Peter frowned, trying to get a better view of the unknown girl.

"Anchor, Head Healer of the Crusaders," she declared. Peter thought hard, trying to place the voice, but to no avail.

"Crusaders?" Sirius hissed, glancing at Peter. James shushed them.

"Anchor, go back," McGonagall was saying, her voice strained. The girl - Anchor - didn't look at the professor, but instead focused on the Dark Lord.

"We have ourselves a little rebel!" he crowed, sweeping his hand at the girl. "My friends, my students, here we find the lows of McGonagall's precious rebellion groups, so named the Crusaders, it seems! Sending a little girl, improperly armed to defeat a school full of elite duelers and students." he curled his lip at the site. "Are your leaders so hopeless, so desperate?" He gestured towards Malfoy. "Grab her."

Peter watched, heart in his throat, as the girl simply stood, as Malfoy came closer. Then, quicker than his eyes could follow, her patronus moved, and a moment later Malfoy went staggering back, clutching his eye and screaming in pain. Everyone jumped, even as Carrow jumped forward, wand outstretched. Another moment, another blur, and the girl was standing near Slughorn and Carrow was on his knees, groaning. The patronus was nowhere to be seen. No one moved as all the students held their breath. Slughorn turned quickly to the girl, and Peter saw that he held a tight grip on his wand. His eyes widened, before the girl disappeared again, this time coming back to her original spot. This time though, everyone was ready, and both Carrow and Slughorn sent disarming spells, causing her to fall backwards, even as her wand, which Peter hadn't even noticed, flew out of her hand. Tenny had came forward, and caught the girl, dragging her back with him.

Throughout the capture, You-Know-Who had watched the girl stoically. Now, he summoned the abandoned wand, and expected it closely. He turned to Malfoy, who was still doubled over, holding his eye, and moaning pathetically. His face contorted in disgust, but he waved Carrow over to see to him. When the two Death Eaters apparated away, he turned back to McGonagall and Tenny. The former hadn't watched the scene, her eyes tightly closed and her face screwed up. Peter looked at his Defense teacher, who held the girl cautiously, his face blank. Slughorn was beside him, also carefully keeping his face cold.

"Thank you, my friends, for your service where others failed. I believe our little rebel may help us with McGonagall." He surveyed the girl curiously. "Take them both to the dungeons for now. It shall be best to stay at Hogwarts." The two professors inclined their heads, bowing slightly, before Slughorn strode forward to grab McGonagall and they apparated away. "Students, it has certainly been an interesting evening. I firmly suggest you all go back to your common rooms. The house elves will bring you dinner there. Do not go wandering tonight."


	7. Chapter 6

**September 21, 1977, 5:45 PM**

 **HOGWARTS | ENGLAND**

For the third time that day, James scribbled a message in his Defense book for the other members of their little revolution (La Révolution, as Sirius called it) to read. After telling them to cancel rotations for the night, he turned to his fellow Gryffindors.

The other seventh year Gryffindors were all lounging in the boys' dorm. Marlene had hijacked James' trunk while Samantha and Peter shared his bed. Alice and Frank were sitting, facing each other, on Frank's bed, while Sirius lay on his back on his own, throwing a mini quaffle up and down. None of them were talking, instead fiddling with blankets or textbooks. When James put down his Defense book with a thump, they all jumped, with Marlene and Frank reaching for their wands. He smiled sheepishly as they settled down. Marlene, however stayed standing, and started pacing.

"Marls?" Sirius asked, turning on his bed to survey the girl. She didn't answer, seemingly forgotten about everyone, until Peter went over and led her to a chair, handing her a potion.

"Drink. You'll feel better." When she didn't make a move to unflask it, he continued ironically, "I didn't poison it, you know." He got a tiny smile in return, but she did drink it. When Peter turned to return to his seat, James caught his eye and quirked an eyebrow questioningly. Calming drought, Peter mouthed. James nodded, still somewhat confused, but waited patiently.

"Any clue on the girl, Anchor?" Peter asked, though James noticed he kept glancing at Marlene.

"Seemed familiar," Alice offered, shifting to look at the blonde. "Can't say I recognized her though." Frank nodded his agreement, and Sirius and Samantha said nothing else. James found himself gazing at Marlene too, who seemed to feel their gazes on her, even as she scrunched up a bit.

"Marlene?" James called kindly.

"I think…" she swallowed, not looking at all like her normally confident self. "I think it was Mary," she finally said.

"Mary?" Sirius repeated, sitting up.

"Mary McDonald. Muggleborn from our year."

"...you must be joking," Alice replied, as everyone sat up to stare at Marlene. The girl glared at Alice who only shrugged apologetically. "It is far-fetched."

"You-Know-Who said that only about twenty of the original one hundred students are still alive," Samantha pointed out. She gazed unflinchingly back when the glare turned to her. "That doesn't give Mary much of a chance."

"I know it was her," Marlene said stubbornly. "I was sitting closest to the dias. I could see her clearly." She wasn't shaking anymore, the calming drought having done its job.

"She was always turned away, Marlene," Samantha countered.

"But if it was her, then Remus and Lily might be alive too!" Peter interjected, looking hopeful. James felt his heart leap at the thought of his two friends. Could they still be alive?

"Three students from our year alive?" Samantha said disbelievingly.

"Why not?" James asked, warming up to the idea. As soon as they graduate, James would look for them. He grinned as he imagined Remus' warm amber eyes open in shock and Lily's long dark red hair flying as they raced towards each other. Finally reunited.

"Because they were only third years when they left, James. They didn't know enough magic to survive."

"It's not as if they were alone!"

"There were plenty of older students who would have had more knowledge, more practice," Samantha continued over Peter's rebuttal.

"They also seemed to have some sort of knowledge about what was going on, remember. They were the ones who led at least the Gryffindor halfbloods and muggleborns."

"And Mary survived," Frank pointed out.

"We don't even know if Anchor is Mary!" Samantha said, exasperated. She gestured towards Marlene. "We only have her saying so."

"I know what I saw," Marlene replied stubbornly.

"Is there purpose to arguing about this?" Sirius asked suddenly. Everyone's eyes turned towards him and he shrugged. "Whether Remus and Lily are alive, I mean. Right now, shouldn't we be focusing on the McGonagall and Anchor situation. Who she is doesn't matter either," he added when Marlene and Samantha opened their mouths. "What matters is whether we're going to go help."

"Whether?" Alice blinked at him. "I reckoned we were certainly going to!"

"How'd you figure that out?" Sirius countered. James gave a small sigh as he saw Sirius' stubborn side come out. They really didn't need that right now.

"McGonagall was our teacher, and she's obviously of great importance to the rebellion, if they sent Mar-Anchor here for her."

"But why would they send only one girl to face all the Death Eaters?" Samantha asked.

"Perhaps they didn't know You-Know-Who to be here."

"But they knew that McGonagall was at Hogwarts, not wherever the Death Eater headquarters is."

"Amelia and I only found that out a couple hours ago," Marlene added.

"Surely they knew that You-Know-Who would stay close to McGonagall."

"For all we know, the rebels' condition is as bad as You-Know-Who said it was," Sirius said.

"It can't be!"

"Why Alice?" Sirius challenged. "Why can't it be?"

"The phoenix! To send such a powerful patronus all the way here… that requires a whole lot strength."

"Speaking of patroni - remember Anchor's?" Silence greeted Peter's statement for a minute.

"It attacked Malfoy," Marlene said.

"And Carrow."

"How? Patroni only work against dementors…" Every turned to James, who gave a uncertain shrug.

"I've never read anything to the contrary," he said apologetically. "Maybe I can find something in the library." It'd certainly be useful, James thought. And curious.

"But that alone tells us of the rebels' state," Peter continued. "Somehow, they managed to repurpose a spell. Even with all the library's resources, James hasn't heard of it. And they have nothing."

"But I don't see how this is going to help us," Sirius repeated.

"Are we or are we not helping McGonagall and Anchor?" Samantha questioned.

"I say not," Sirius replied.

"I say we do," Marlene countered, glaring at Sirius.

"We do," Peter answered.

"Do," James added, not looking at Sirius. He knew his friend didn't want them to risk their lives, but this was bigger than all of them. Why couldn't Sirius see that?

"Alice? Frank?" Samantha asked.

"This is probably not going to work," Sirius said quickly, looking at the pair. "Not to mention bloody dangerous."

"Everything in the world is dangerous right now, Sirius," Marlene snapped.

"Do," Frank replied.

"I say we do it," Alice finally answered sending an apologetic glance at Sirius. He scoffed, and lay back down, but didn't argue.

"Are we going to talk to Dorcas and the others?" Peter asked. James flinched when he realized his blunder. He quickly nodded and pulled out his Defense book. Quickly muttering, "Aparecio", he thought of how to send the message. The charm he created wouldn't send long messages, so he quickly scrawled, _Help McGonagall & Anchor (Y/N) _and tapped his wand on the page, murmuring, "Dux" to send it only to the heads.

They were the first charms he had created, James remembered. Only a year ago, when they were trying to really set up their own rebellion group - La Révolution - and they needed a way to communicate between the Houses. He couldn't find a specific charm to allow people to clear a complete book to allow for other charms, but he did find the Aparecium charm, which he changed for his purposes. Using it with the Protean charm worked brilliantly.

Answers from Narcissa and Dorcas came quickly - yes's for both. Amos' reply took longer, and when it came, James wasn't surprised to see a no. How he, and not Charles Macmillan became the Hufflepuff head was beyond James.

He quickly told the others to grab a few other seventh years that they trusted and to wait for further details, before turning back to his friends just in time to see a pillow fly. He lifted his wand to stop it just before it hit Sirius in his scowling face.

"What just happened?" He asked, leading the pillow back to Peter's bed, where Marlene had apparently thrown it. The girl was glaring at his best friend, fists clenched.

"Give me back my wand, Pettigrew," she snarled, eyes still locked on Sirius. Sirius didn't seemed fazed, and James internally sighed, wondering when Sirius would understand that they were going to fight no matter what.

Alice and Frank were talking quietly on Frank's bed, ignoring the conflict, while Samantha had grabbed Marlene's arm. It was Peter who turned to James and said stiffly, "Sirius was just telling us what he thought of the rebels." James closed his eyes, and imagined himself hitting Sirius over the head. It wasn't as satisfying as actually doing it, he whined to himself.

"Marlene, stand down. Sirius, if you don't want to be part of this operation, there is no need for you to be." James forced himself not to flinch at the betrayal that lit Sirius' face. He knew Sirius would never abandon his friends. His loyalty was complete. _Except for Remus,_ a voice in his head said treacherously. Sirius, he knew, would risk his life for those left at Hogwarts. To imply otherwise hurt him, but James needed him to focus completely, or to not join in. It was too dangerous an operation for any argument between them.

"Dorcas, Narcissa, and Amos agreed -"

"Amos agreed?" Samantha said, surprised. James gave her a grimace in reply and she snorted. "That sounds more like Amos."

"He'll do what we say," Peter replied.

"Anyhow, we need to give them some semblance of a plan. We can meet with them later to finish them, but I'd like to go in with some ideas."

"They're in the dungeons, right? Then it shouldn't be too hard for the Slytherins to get to them," Alice pointed out.

"You know they don't have as many students willing as we do," Frank said.

Peter nodded. "There's too many of them who are Death Eater supporters, or Death Eaters themselves."

"I still can never get over that," Marlene said angrily. "How could they support such a monster?"

"Most of their parents are Death Eaters."

"Some actually agree with him," Frank added.

"There are plenty who don't," Samantha said, frowning at Marlene. "Narcissa, Meghan, and Colin are just a few."

"Most of those who are Death Eaters already graduated," Alice added. "Only Selwyn and Rosier are here still, right?"

"And Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch," Frank supplied.

"Only a few, comparatively," Alice finished. "The rest are either on our side, or refuse to fight."

"Because being independent is going to work so well," Marlene scoffed.

"It's not a terrible idea, McKinnon," Sirius snapped. James could only watch as Marlene drew up, heat in her eyes. As the two started arguing again, with Samantha trying to reason with them, Peter padded over to James' bed.

"We're not going to get anything done," he muttered, settling down to watch the match. James groaned, letting his head fall onto his hands.

* * *

 **Available on Tumblr (search tag: disillusions)**

 **Tumblr: Fr0st6yte**  
 **AO3: Fr0st6yte**


	8. Chapter 7

**First update of three for today (June 17, 2017)**  
 **Heehee. Little (very) late, I know. I'm working on a bunch of things right now. Like always. Here's three updates for y'all readers.**

* * *

 **September 25, 1977, 7:30 PM**

 **UNKNOWN | UNKNOWN**

"Here we are, ready for another episode of Blurred Rules. This is Swiftstrike, your host for the night. Developments' been underfoot the past couple days, with the arrival of a special guest, and her little follower. Both Bast and the mediwitch are being treated with our leader's hospitality, down deep. Our leader himself is staying here as well, paying ample attention to our guests. No further news on that front.

"In other headlines, we've had two friends leave our support group recently - we've had to say goodbye to both Hogan Bones, and to Andrew Stevens. They will be missed.

"That's it for today's Blurred Rules. Swiftstrike's out!"

"She's safe, Whip. They both are."

"Saying 'safe' is a bit far, Scar. They're alive."

"So are the Hogwarts students."

"For the most part, you are right about that. At least there is that."

* * *

 **As always, find me on Tumblr (Fr0st6yte) and AO3 (Fr0st6yte).**


	9. Chapter 8

**Update 2/3 (6/17)**

* * *

 **September 25, 1977, 7:40 PM**

 **HOGWARTS | ENGLAND**

"Everyone ready?" James asked, as Sirius and Peter walked into their dormitory. Sirius exchanged a glance with Peter, who nodded reluctantly. James looked at them curiously.

"Narcissa and Dorcas are," Sirius answered. "They each readied two others with them."

"Amos?" James asked, dreading the answer.

"He refused," Peter replied, and Sirius felt guilty as he saw James' face fall.

"Bones' here, instead," Sirius quickly said. James looked at him questioningly, and he continued, "Amelia. She brought Abbott with her."

"Johnathan?" James groaned at his nod. "I asked for seventh years! Amelia's sixteen and Johnathan's only fourteen!"

"There aren't many seventh years left in Hufflepuff," Peter said apologetically. "Most were halfbloods or muggleborns." Or captured, Sirius thought.

"I'm pretty sure Dorcas is bringing Shacklebolt, and Narcissa's bringing the younger Greengrass."

"Samantha's going to kill me," James muttered. "This is a mess."

"Nothing to do about it, mate," Sirius answered. "Our year's the only Gryffindor one with more than two students left. Things just didn't work out evenly."

"Tell Narcissa to leave Colin. And Dorcas to only bring Kingsley. We'll still have the three of us, and the six of the other houses. The nine of us will be fine." Peter went out, pulling on James' Invisibility Cloak as he went. "As soon as he gets back, we'll grab our bags and go meet the others." The two finished packing the supplies they'd need in silence. A couple minutes passed before Sirius broke it.

"James, do you think this war will ever actually be over?" His friend looked up, but Sirius didn't look at him, dutifully loading Peter's potions into a satchel.

"Peter believes it will be."

"Peter's an optimistic git," Sirius answered, but without any heat.

"I hope it'll be over, Sirius. And soon." James sat down heavily, wondering why he was having so many of these conversations all of a sudden.

"We've been a standstill for four years, James. And now suddenly things are moving. What if it's the beginning of the end?"

"It was the beginning of the end four years ago, Sirius." Both boys jumped at the new voice. Peter rolled up the Invisibility Cloak, dumping it on James' bed. "When Remus and Lily left and You-Know-Who killed Dumbledore. Actually, you could say it all started before that. We've grown up with all this - hearing about the danger, and always being cautious. This? This is just the beginning of the reckoning.

"Either we'll win, or we'll die," Peter continued flatly. "But if I die, I'd rather die fighting for what I believe in, rather a coward."

"I'd rather die fighting for the future, than bitter," James added, straightening his glasses.

"And I'd die for you, my friends," Sirius said softly, meeting both his friends' eyes. "Come on, you pansies," he proclaimed, more upbeat than ever. "Time to meet the others." He got two pillows in the face, and for the first time in a while, laughter rang across the seventh year boys' dormitory.

"Watch who you're calling a pansy, prick," James answered, grinning. Peter simply chortled, pounding down the stairs, with James following. Sirius hesitated at the doorway, blinking as an image seared through his mind. Four boys, all crowded around one bed in the corner, huddled over an object. The brunet had his wand out, tapping the object. All four had huge grins on their face, and as he watched, a boy with messy black hair and glasses ruffled the brunet's hair, causing a scarred hand to come up and swat it away. Another boy with long black hair had grabbed the object - parchment - and was staring at it with the blonde boy watching over his shoulder, both delighted. Sirius blinked and the scene was gone, leaving only a lingering feeling of contentment.

"Sirius?" James' voice called up, and Sirius shook his head, putting the strange image out of his head, and padded down the stairs.

A shouting match in the middle of the Gryffindor common room wasn't as regular as it once might have been. Especially one between a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff. Sirius edged carefully to where James, Peter, and Amelia were all standing, watching Samantha and Johnathan have a row unlike any they had ever seen.

"How long?" Sirius muttered.

"-ONLY FOURTEEN AND -"

"Since we got here," Amelia answered. The younger girl looked a sorry sight, with her long blond hair in a messy ponytail and eyes red. Sirius remembered that her brother had recently been captured by the Death Eaters and sent her an apologetic look. She waved it away, and Sirius saw her uneven fingernails. Bitten, probably. He didn't say anything.

"James, aren't you going to do something?" Sirius hissed instead, shoving his friend a bit. The boy in question stumbled but didn't get close, instead glaring back at Sirius.

"-CAN'T EVEN THINK -"

"Peter, you go," he cajoled, tilting his head at the shorter blonde. Peter turned disbelieving eyes to the black-haired boy, but James only sent him a pleading one. Sighing, Peter started forward, though Sirius could hear him mutter, "always me".

"-OF ALL THE IRRESPONSIBLE -"

"Samantha?" Peter started, faltering slightly when the girl turned her angry blue eyes to his own. Sirius saw that she had rumpled her short brown hair in frustration, causing it to stay up in spikes. Johnathan's own brown hair was ruffled too, his blue eyes were probably a mirror image of his sister's.

"What, Peter?" she snapped. Sirius was thankful she hadn't touched her wand yet. Nonetheless, he fingered his own, ready to help Peter, if Samantha went too far into protective sister mode.

"I understand you're worried," he started, only to be cut off.

"But it doesn't matter what you want!" Johnathan tried finishing. He crossed his arms, looking unrepentant when Samantha glared and Peter shot him a sharp look.

" But, this is important - you said so yourself a couple days ago. We don't have enough Hufflepuffs -"

"Only because Diggory is too afraid to come out from under his covers!"

"Because Macmillan and many others have been caught by the Death Eaters," Peter finished solidly. Samantha swallowed, but didn't reply. "It's our responsibility to go help in any way we can - you know that. Besides, there will be eight others with him. We'll watch him, I promise."

"I don't need -" Johnathan cut himself off at another look from Peter. Samantha ignored her brother's protests, gazing at Peter for a long minute before nodding.

"Fine," she said. "But be careful, and listen to everything James and the others tell you, okay Johnny?" She messed up his hair a bit, before pulling him in for a hug. Johnathan made a face, but allowed the embrace, and Peter turned back to his friends, reaching to take his satchel from Sirius.

A moment later, Johnathan was joining their party, while Samantha was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Marlene was there, arms crossed, and a stubborn look on her long face. He heard Peter groan beside him, and felt like doing the same.

"I'm going with you," she announced. She had prepared, Sirius noticed, seeing a backpack on her shoulders. "I'm one of the best scouts we have," she continued. "You need me."

"Marlene, we talked about this," James answered this time. "We can't have too many people going."

"You were going to have three from each house, but Hufflepuff only has two. You have room for an extra."

"Marlene -"

"Let her come," Sirius said suddenly. Both Peter and James turned to look at him incredulously. He shrugged back, unsure why he said it himself. But he looked at Marlene and felt that they'd need her. That not bringing her would bring problems. He knew Peter and James were worried that she'd get distracted by Anchor and the possibility of her being Mary, but Sirius didn't see that as an issue anymore. The mission was going to fail without her. Somehow he knew this. But he didn't explain any of that. "We are a few short with Ravenclaw and Slytherin only bringing two each too. She is good at sneaking anyways."

Marlene sent them a victorious smirk, but James only looked at Sirius. He met his gaze and nodded solemnly. James nodded back and exchanged a quick look with Peter, before saying, "Let's go then."

Fitting six people under an Invisibility Cloak was easier said than done. Sirius and James both had to crouch down, and even then it was a very very tight fit. They walked in an odd shuffle down all the stairs, trying to muffle their feet's sound. Multiple times, they had to stop to hide from Death Eaters and professors patrolling the hallway. Once, on the third floor, Johnathan had slipped down a step, and shuffling commenced as everyone tried to simultaneously catch him and keep the cloak on. Tenny had been walking by at that moment, and everyone had frozen, as the professor stopped and looked around, holding his lit wand high. He had turned in their direction and had stared for a minute before turning away and continuing on his track. Sirius swore though, that he had seen a smile flash through on the Defense professor's face.

Some time later, they had managed to make it down to the dungeons in one piece, though tempers were starting to fray as the count of stubbed and stepped on toes grew too high. Making it down to where Narcissa, Dorcas, Kingsley, Amanda Burke, and Felix Zabini were waiting.

Sirius looked at his cousin questioningly, and she replied with, "Burke wanted to come with."

The girl in question looked defiantly at James, but Sirius saw her tapping her foot quickly. "I have first hand experience down there. You'll need me." James looked at her before looking around him.

"Welcome to the party."

By then, there were too many to be under the Cloak, so James gave it to the least stealthy - Amanda, Johnathan, and Dorcas, under strict commands to stay close to them. Everyone else split up into two groups - the first, led by Narcissa, and had Peter, Marlene, Felix, and Kingsley would go and scout out the holding cells where they knew students were held, while the second, led by James, with Sirius, Amelia, and everyone under the Cloak, would start by patrolling the rest of the dungeons. They didn't expect McGonagall to be placed with the other students, but they didn't know where else she'd be.

"Good luck, everyone," James whispered before Narcissa led her group away. For a minute, Sirius watched his cousin blend into the shadows, her black hair pulled back. The four following her were only slightly more conspicuous, all doing a good job of not being seen. "Time for us to go too."

Team 2 took off as well, muffling their footsteps. They went around the dungeons, avoiding the Slytherin common room and Potions classroom. Unfortunately, there wasn't much else to the dungeons. James tried using Dissendium to unveil passageways, but nothing opened up to them. And, as Sirius snidely pointed out a while in, they didn't have time to tap every brick there was. Sighing, James led his group back to the holding cells, hoping to run into the other team. It wasn't until they got inside and were nearing the first cell that Dorcas pointed out that they hadn't seen a single Death Eater.


	10. Chapter 9

**Third of three - if you're just seeing this, this has two previous chapters that were updated today. Go read them too!**

* * *

 **September 25, 1977, 9:30 PM**

 **HOGWARTS | ENGLAND**

"Meghan, please calm down," Kingsley muttered, shifting in his seat, trying to bring his bound hands to the front of his body. Peter shot a glare to the sixth years, who finally quieted down. He turned his hands, trying to loosen the ropes, but nothing worked. He looked across the hallway to try and catch Narcissa's eye, but the Slytherin was focused on her own bounds, face down. Her black hair had fallen loose and now hid her face from view, but he knew the black eye she had gained while trying to help Felix and Peter escape had to hurt.

The other Slytherin was sharing a cell further down with Marlene. Both were oddly quiet after they'd been locked up, and Peter was worried that they were injured. The Death Eaters had taken his bag during the struggle, and all his potions were in there. And they were all wandless, to boot. They were…

Screwed, his inner Sirius replied unhelpfully. Royally screwed.

He still had trouble processing how they got caught. They'd all been so very careful, barely making a sound as they creeped around the dungeons. They had barely reached the first holding cell - the one that held Meghan Greengrass - when Death Eaters had converged on them. The scuffle that followed had been short, but brutal, at least on their side. You-Know-Who's followers hadn't been gentle when they'd grabbed the kids, pushing them into various cells and snatching their belongings.

They were ready for us. Somehow, they knew we were coming.

They hadn't even found Anchor or McGonagall, he thought moresly. He looked at his arms again, tied together with rope. How Muggle of them.

"They don't want to risk you escaping," a girl's voice said. Peter looked up to see Jemma Fawley looking at him from Narcissa's cell. Guess she was alive after all. "The ropes," she added when he didn't say anything. "There was a muggleborn girl who escaped after picking the lock. They don't know how else to protect from muggle methods." Peter nodded his understanding, before leaning back and continued pulling slightly.

"Kingsley, come and try to undo mine," he called, beckoning the younger boy closer. He came, but when he tried to touch the rope, he jerked back, hissing.

Laughter sounded and both boys turned down the hallway to see another boy watching them, lounging against the bars of his cell.

"Can't do that!" he crowed. "Jinxes to protect against others untying them. The Death Eaters aren't entirely dumb."

"Not like some people," Kingsley muttered, awkwardly cradling his hand gingerly. Peter flinched in sympathy at the burns that covered his dark skin.

"Narcissa?" Peter called. "Narcissa!" The Black jerked her head up, blinking to focus on Peter. "Narcissa?" he asked uncertainly, watching her blink.

"What's wrong with her?" Meghan asked, coming closer to the bars.

"I think she's concussed," Peter said. "Jemma, can you go over to her?"

"She's what?" Kingsley asked.

"Concussed," Peter repeated. "They hit her head. Jemma, call her name and try and get her to focus on you."

She shuffled over. "Narcissa?" she asked softly. The other girl screwed her eyes up before turning to see the Ravenclaw.

"Yes?"

"Are her eyes dilated?"

Jemma hesitated before shaking her head. "It's too hard to see in this light."

"Ask her some questions. If she's badly concussed, she'll have difficulty answering them."

"What year - wait." Jemma turned to Peter. "What year is it?"

"September 1977," he supplied.

"Oh Merlin," Jemma widened her eyes. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"They didn't let you go home for the summer?" As soon as he said it, Peter flinched and mentally berated himself.

"To who?" she asked ironically, refocusing on Narcissa.

"Whom."

"What?" She spared Peter a confused glance.

He flushed, but continued, "Remus used to correct us. It's whom, not who." He noticed Kingsley nodding slightly next to him.

"Very well. To whom?"

"Your parents?" This time Kingsley asked before Peter could stop him.

"My da's a Death Eater," she replied, her Irish lilt making it less monotone than she probably wanted. "I'd rather not go home to him. Narcissa? What's your last name?"

"Black," she muttered, leaning her head back. "Almost a Malfoy though."

"What d'ya mean?" Jemma asked.

"Was suppos'd to be m'rried off to Luc's."

"Lucius Malfoy?" Peter asked, surprised. "Sirius never told me that."

"T'ld R'mus not to tell him. D'dn't wanna m'rry him."

"Narcissa," Peter started before stopping, staring at the girl. Remus knew? Why would he know and not Sirius? "She's definitely concussed," he finally said, deciding to file away that knowledge for later. "She's slurring her words." And talking more than she normally would, he added in his head.

"Marlene? Felix?" Kingsley shouted down, and Peter strained to hear a reply from either.

For a long minute, there was nothing, before a voice shouted back, "We're both here, with Justin Clearwater and Charles Macmillan!" Peter deflated in relief as Felix's voice sounded.

"You both are okay then?"

"Well enough." This time it was Marlene who answered.

"What's that mean?" Peter asked sharply. At first there wasn't a reply so he added, "McKinnon!"

"I'm a bit banged up," the Gryffindor finally offered.

"She has a dislocated arm," Felix hollored. Peter could hear an "ow" right after that and imagined Marlene hitting the boy.

"How bad, Marlene?"

"Nothing I can't handle or haven't handled before."

"Felix?"

"It's not terrible, Peter. As soon as we get the ropes off, I can set it."

"You imply that you're getting out of here," Meghan interjected. Peter started, having forgotten about the quiet Slytherin.

"We are," Peter said firmly. No one answered him for a minute and he frowned at Kingsley. The younger boy had turned away, not saying anything. He had settled back on the other side of the small cell and was simply sitting there, not fiddling with his ropes anymore. That's when Peter remembered that he had already been down here before. "Correction therapy". One of the people the Death Eaters had thought they had converted. How long had it been? A couple weeks? He'd managed to convince them that he'd switched, enough so that they brought him back upstairs. He was one of the few, Peter knew. James, Marlene, Amos - they had all just had terrible detentions. Countless others - everyone in his book - had been stuck here for months, like Meghan, or even a year, like Jemma. Some weren't still alive. Peter definitely knew that.

"We will get out," he repeated, looking straight at Kingsley, but the other boy didn't lift his head.

"No one ever told me how optimistic you are," a female voice drawled. Both Peter and Kingsley jumped up.

Or rather, they tried jumping up, but jumping up with tied hands is not the best idea. Note to self , Peter thought wryly, as he lay on his face on the floor. He groaned, pushing himself up as smothered laughter erupted around him. Laughter in a Death Eater prison. I must be going siriusly insane. Then: I did not just think that.

"Cute, you two." Peter managed to get himself upright to see Anchor leading a band of teenagers behind her. She was chuckling as Kingsley finally managed to get upright too. "Well boys and girls, let's go!" Peter watched, amazed as she waved her hand at the last four cells, and the seven teens previously locked saw the bars magically open up.

"How?" Peter managed. "Wandless magic? At what, sixteen?" The brunette glared at him, previous amusement gone.

"I'm seventeen, squirt."

"You're shorter than I am!"

"Guys?" Jemma asked, leading Narcissa out with a hand on her arm. "Who is this?"

"Introductions can wait," Anchor replied, turning to the mass of ten teenagers. "How am I to get all of you out?" she mused.

"Wait," Peter protested. "This can't be everyone!" Indeed, other than the five that had came in that evening, only Jemma Fawley, the sneering boy - Alfred Stevens, he realized - Meghan Greengrass, Justin Clearwater, and Charles Macmillan were there. "There should be others!"

"There aren't any more cells," Anchor shrugged.

"Peter, we were in the second to last cell," Marlene replied, using her good hand to point to Felix. "Anchor was in the last one." Peter noticed how close to the girl Marlene stood and felt shock settle in.

"Are you -"

"I told you all," Marlene said smugly.

Anchor shook her head, though Peter was sure amusement was threatening to break through her face. "I'm not saying my name here. We need to get out." She studied the group again. "Whip was teaching me something before I left. Perchance…" She waved her hand and Peter waited for something to happen. Everyone shifted, confused, and Anchor sighed. "Guess I need more practice. I'm sure he'd have done it. The less fun way then." Again, she waved her hand, and this time Peter found himself unable to see anyone.

"That worked!" Anchor's voice sounded very pleased. "Let's hope I can figure out a way to undo it."

"Figure out?" Meghan repeated. "You mean you don't know how?" Peter felt his stomach flip.

"I'm sure Whip knows how. He'll fix you all when we get to camp."

"Camp?" Peter asked.

Though he couldn't see her, he could imagine a smirk on her face as she replied, "We're going to a rebel camp."


	11. Chapter 10

**September 25, 1977, 11:00 PM**

 **HOGWARTS | ENGLAND**

"James this isn't normal," Sirius hissed.

"Yes, I know that, Sirius." James fought the urge to hit his best friend and instead focused on the empty cell in front of him.

"The Death Eaters probably moved them," Amelia said uncertainly.

"All of them?" Amanda asked, pointing to the rest of the cells.

"And we still don't know where the Death Eaters themselves are," Dorcas pointed out.

"I know, I know, I know," James growled.

"What are we going to do, James?" Johnathan asked, looking at the older boy worriedly. James had to bite his lip before he snapped at the younger boy and just turned to the cells.

"James?"

"We need to find the others," he finally replied. He took out his wand and focused on the time during first year, when he had all his friends together, playing a game of pick-up Quidditch. Lily and Sirius were terrible, he remembered. Both were playing Beaters, on opposite teams, and they spent most of the game trying to hit each other. Remus made some spectacular saves, and was really the evening factor in their game. Marlene and Peter were trying to score for their team, but James always snatched the Quaffle, and he and Remus had come close to blows multiple times. Really, if Frank hadn't caught the snitch, the two boys would have gotten hurt, for sure. Just imagining the day brought a smile to his face and he grinned as a semi-formed hawk lit up the dungeons.

"Find Peter," he ordered, and he led the others, following the patronus as it soared out of the holding cells.

They traveled back out of the cells, down the passageway near the Potions classroom. The patronus moved quickly, lighting up the whole corridor. The group of six struggled to keep pace while staying quiet. Soon, they forwent sneakiness, instead pounding down the hallway, as the hawk continuing soaring in front of them. Suddenly, it stopped, sweeping down to the ground in front of a tapestry of a snake.

"Here?" James asked disbelievingly.

"We already tried sweeping the tapestry aside," Sirius pointed out. "There's nothing there."

Jame's hawk didn't seem to appreciate their delay, flapping up and through the wall.

"Come on," James snapped. "We've got to figure out something."

"Try Dissendium again, James," Dorcas said, sweeping her hand to pick up the tapestry.

Sirius and Amelia quickly went over to help her, and James readied his wand. He pointed at the brick wall, and muttered the incantation. They all waited, holding their breath, but nothing happened.

"What now?" Amanda asked. She was tapping her foot again, impatiently and worriedly.

"Nothing ever goes our way, does it?" Sirius growled, kicking the wall hard. "Always." Kick. "Against." Kick. "Us." After one last kick, he jumped back, both shocked and awed as the bricks starting moving.

"It's like Diagon Alley," Johnathan whispered.

Indeed, the bricks had rearranged themselves, revealing a small opening. It was terribly wide, but enough for a person to walk through. James lit his wand, holding up in hopes he could see something, but couldn't.

"Sirius, what did you do?" Amelia asked, looking at the Black Heir in amazement.

"I don't… don't know," he replied, still staring.

"I don't think it was Sirius, specifically," James muttered, studying the bricks. "Don't you feel it?"

"Feel what, James?" Dorcas started forward, looking at the bricks too.

"The magic," was all he said. He continued studying the bricks, wondering how they didn't see it. There were fine particles all around, and a strong, thick, feeling to the air. There was something powerful at work, and he doubted it was Sirius' kicks.

"We should find your patronus, James," Amanda said, pulling him out of his reverie. He bit his lip, wanting to study the magic more, but knew she was right.

"Single file. Sirius, to the back. I'll go, then Amelia, Dorcas, Johnathan, Amanda, and Sirius, bring up the rear. Everyone, keep your wands out and ready. Amanda, you light your wand too." After waiting for everyone to voice their agreement and line up, he led the way into the dark passageway.

They had barely gone a few steps, when there was a loud groaning sound, and the passageway closed behind Sirius. The two wands lit the passageway enough for everyone to turn and see what happened.

"Guess we're not going back that way," Sirius said, trying - and failing - to keep his voice light.

"Let's just go on. I can almost see the hawk." No one replied, but they all followed James down. He didn't know whether to feel comforted or worried at everyone's faith in him. He almost wished someone to argue back and tell him that he's doing everything wrong. He forced himself not to look back at Sirius. The one time he wanted his bull-headed friend to be stubborn…

"There he is," Amelia said and James refocused on their task. Sure enough, the hawk was just in front of them, waiting, seemingly impatiently. How James knew a patronus was impatient was beyond him.

"Shh," Johnathan suddenly said, and they all stopped walking and turned to the boy. "Listen!" he said urgently. James strained his ears, wondering what he had heard…

"Voices!" Amanda said. "James go! Quickly!" Nodding, not that any of the others could see, he turned right back around, quickening his pace enough that he could still keep his balance in the narrow passageway. He got to where the Hawk was waiting, pecking at the wall on the right. Once again, they stopped wondering how they would be able to open this.

Before anyone could suggest Sirius kick it, it opened by itself, and the patronus flew through, almost just a white blur.

James threw off his shock just in time to conjure a shield as a red spell rammed into them.

"Merlin!" Amelia called, pushing past James and running in, bringing up a shield charm of her own.

Johnathan waited for James to go through before following, Dorcas, Amanda, and Sirius close behind.

Through the opening, they found a large chamber. Wait no, James thought. Not a chamber. A bathroom.

They were in the abandoned second floor bathroom, he realized. Moaning Myrtle's. With a bunch of Death Eaters. Firing spells. He shook his head, moving to find a spot to protect himself. Carrow, Rockwood, Selwyn Jr and Sr, and Amanda's dad. What was going on?

"Peter!" came the shout from his right and he saw Sirius trying to get to their friend's side, where he was trying to fight Rockwood, side by side with Kingsley and Meghan Greengrass. He cursed himself for not noticing the others and took a quick stock of who was there.

Peter, Sirius, Kingsley, and Meghan fighting Rockwood.

Amelia, Johnathan, and Charles Macmillan defending against Carrow.

Justin Clearwater, Felix, Alfred Stevens, and Dorcas against Selwyn Sr.

Marlene and Anchor were holding their own against the seventh year Selwyn. Really, James thought, it was Marlene laughing as Anchor pummeled the boy. Serves him right.

Last, Jemma Fawley, Narcissa, and Amanda were fighting Burke Sr. It was fitting, James thought. Three girls, all daughters and family of some of the worst Death Eaters under You-Know-Who's employ, helping one of their own battle their father. Every time Amanda hesitated, every time a barb her father threw at her hit its mark and she faltered, either Narcissa or Jemma were there to help. He watched as while Burke was busy deflecting Narcissa's stunning jinx, he missed Amanda's "Impedimenta!" The spell hit him on his side, being not nearly as effective as it would have been if it hit him full on, but still effective enough to cause him to spill over. Amanda grabbed his wand from his hand, and all three girls stood over him, wands outstretched.

James wasn't close enough to hear the words exchanged, but Narcissa delivered a swift kick to his head. Jemma tied him up and they left him laying there, unconscious. They split up, each going to a different group still battling.

"They should have killed him," a voice said beside him. James jumped, and pointed his wand at the figure, before he found it jerked down, his stunning jinx bouncing harmlessly into the floor. "Watch it, boy."

"Anchor?"

"How many other rebels have you fought alongside."

"I haven't fought with you yet," he pointed out. She sent him a glare and he raised a hand in surrender. "Point noted, however." He looked around to see Selwyn Jr. laying on the floor, not far from where Selwyn Sr. was fighting, deranged. "Is he…"

"Marlene stopped me," Anchor replied. "I, personally do not agree, but she was adamant." James looked at the girl's face, taken aback at the pure hatred clear. He followed her gaze to where Burke still lay, unresponsive. "It's better than they deserve."

"Anchor -" Her glare cut him off, and he fell silent. Instead, he turned to go help Peter and Sirius, who were struggling, with Meghan standing over Kingsley. The younger boy leaned against a pillar, his hands twitching. James started going over, but Anchor grabbed his arm. "What are you doing? I've got to help them!"

"Marlene and the others will," Anchor replied coldly. "We've got to get to the Chamber."

"I'm not leaving them!" Even as he watched, Rockwood sent a powerful curse towards Peter, who got nicked in the shoulder. He flew back, hitting the wall. Narcissa, seemingly unsteady on her feet, and Jemma had joined the fight, but Rockwood didn't let up. Carrow and Selwyn Sr. were still fighting too, and the rest of James' friends were losing ground, fast. "They'll kill 'em!" He jerked his hand out of her grip, but found himself unable to move. Anchor moved into his view, and he saw her pluck his wand from his slackened grip. His glare had no affect on her.

"My mission was to save McGonagall," she said firmly. "If we get to her fast enough, she can help your friends. Until then, they will hold out. Look at them!" James wanted to argue, but found himself unable to do anything but look. As he watched, Amanda, Justin, and Dorcas all sent powerful stunning spells, all three landing on Selwyn, forcing him to topple over, and laid not far from his son. Amanda helped Felix, who was bleeding from a long cut on his right arm to a side. Justin followed with Alfred. Then the trio ran to help the Hufflepuffs with Carrow. "See, James? They will be fine. We need to get McGonagall."


	12. Chapter 11

**This chapter was one of my favorites to write, and so I decided I'd spoil you all and give you a second chapter this week.**  
 **And so here's the long awaited chapter - let's look at what Remus and Lily have been up to this years, shall we?**

* * *

 **September 26, 1977, 7:30 AM**

 **UNKNOWN | UNKNOWN**

"Whip? Whip, hun, we have to go." Remus peeled his eyes open slowly, blinking at the onslaught of light. A shadow fell over him and he flinched, one hand jerking up in a fist while his left groped for his wand. Two hands grabbed his right one, and pressed it down in the grass next to him. "Whip, it's Scarletsshot. Hush, stop fighting. It's only me." Slowly, with the voice murmuring reassurances, Remus had his eyes open and his mind aware of the pain shooting through every inch of his body. "There you go. Not too fast. You really did a number on yourself this time."

"Lils?" The girl quickly shushed him, but gently helped him sit up. When up, he did a quick inventory, and found that the worst of it seemed to be his immovable left leg. "Scar? My leg." was all he could manage, with his throat aching. As per normal at that point, his voice was rough and scratchy, his Welsh lilt barely slipping through.

"Just immobilized, Whip. I'll fix it in a moment." Remus tried to focus on Lily, but he could barely keep his eyes open. "No, you can't go to sleep right now. You have to wait." He felt a sharp tapping on his cheek. "Come on Whip." He forced himself awake, leaning heavily against the tree. Lily moved around him, and he felt her wand against his skin, knitting together the marred skin. He let her work in silence, trying to organize his thoughts. "Whip? I've just got your leg to set, but it'll hurt a bit." Remus starting nodding, but before she had even finished her sentence, he felt pain flair up his limb, but he only bit his tongue slightly. Lily didn't apologize as she finished.

"Let's go," he said, gingerly getting up. Lily followed, and she grabbed his hand to apparate them away.

Even after four years of apparating with Lily, he still stumbled when they landed, jarring his injured leg and sending pain shooting up the limb. Lily kept a hand on his shoulder to steady him until he regained his balance. When she drew back, he recognized the shimmer of the wards around their main camp.

"I didn't think we were due here," he murmured to Lily, following her through the wards seamlessly. "We were supposed to go to our outpost."

Lily shook her head. "Something happened last night, and they want us over here instead. I left Zabini in charge." He nodded, grimacing at his next thought. One that had been haunting him for the past week.

"Lily, do you think Minerva -" He stopped, unable to complete the sentence. He turned away from her and looked around the grounds.

There were tents propped up in a large circle around a campfire. The tents were of varying sizes and colors, some with flags hooked to them, symbolizing which country's delegates lived there. Though none of them were large, Remus knew the undetectable extension charms were placed on all. A bigger, white tent stood next to the campfire, and the duo were making their way straight to it.

"She will be fine, Remus," Lily answered strongly, reaching over and squeezing his hand once as if to confirm her statement. "They will both be."

"But why else would they have called us here?" Remus asked softly. "We try not to have any combination of the camp's leaders in the same place at any time. And now they want us in the head's camp?"

"Not just us," Lily answered. "Everyone." Remus flipped his head to look at her, eyes boring into hers.

"Jones?"

"Yes."

"Weasley?"

"Of course."

"Nott?"

"Remus, don't go listing them all. I said, everyone ."

"This is a recipe for disaster," he hissed.

"Yet it's what they want."

"An international incident," Remus muttered. "What else could it be?"

"Okay, not everyone everyone. Most of the English and North European leaders."

"Well, that makes me feel much better," Remus said sarcastically.

"Oh hush," Lily chided. "Let's go and see what our illustrious leaders need." She stepped up to the flap, and took her wand out, tapping the entrance.

Instantly, a voice called out, "Who is there?"

Lily replied with, "Scarlettshot and Whip, also known as Lily Evans and Remus Lupin, leaders of the England posts."

"Wands?" Lily dropped hers, letting it vanish in thin air.

Remus stepped forward and declared, "I lost my wand a year ago, while defending the Beauxbatons School of Magic."

"Then state the little known fact of Remus Lupin's."

Remus glared a bit at the flap, but at Lily's nudge, he sighed and answered, "Werewolf from the age of five." Lily's wand suddenly hovered in front of them, and the duo took the sign to come in.

It didn't look too different than when Remus had been inside the command tent a year ago, right before the battle in France. The main area was the size of a large living room, with a long oval table standing in the center, a map spread across it. Papers and books littered the bookshelf at the back of the room, and seven people were seated around the table. Every seat was full, except two to the right of the Head's. Remus and Lily sat there, Lily closest to the end, then Remus. As conversation drew to a slow halt, Remus took note of who was there.

Sitting on his other side was Hestia Jones, a halfblood two years his senior, Hufflepuff, and captain of the South England outpost, and a mean Beater, if he remembered correctly. On her other side was Arthur Weasley. Remus had never gone to school with the redhead, but he worked closely with the man and had heard plenty about him from his brothers-in-law. The man was more a manager than fighter, Remus knew, and worked in the main camp. Last, at the end of the table on their side was Caradoc Dearborn, muggleborn and an Irish wizard, a couple years Remus' senior. He had been heading the Northern Europe post for years, and Remus trusted his experience. Across the table from him was Benjy Fenwick, halfblood and trusted friend of Mary's. He worked alongside Dearborn.

Next to him, sitting ramrod straight was Thomas Nott, Slytherin, pureblood, and excellent Potioneer. Remus had advocated for his appointment to Scotland, sure of his loyalty. The older boy had proved to be invaluable, keeping regular updates on the going ons at Hogwarts. The last seat was filled with Filius Flitwick. The ex-Charms teacher was shuffling through some parchment, looking tiny in the tall chair, made for its normal occupant. Remus felt his stomach flip at the reminder who should have been there.

Last, at the head of the table, was Alastor Moody, leader of the Order, and one of Remus and Lily's mentor. Remus felt better when he saw Alastor send him a small nod. Spending four years with the gruff ex-Auror had made it easy for the duo to read him, and Remus knew from his posture that nothing monumentally terrible had occurred.

The conversation in the room had just came to a stop, and Alastor stood, drawing all eyes to him.

"There's been developments at Hogwarts," he bluntly started without fanfare. "Nott?"

"We don't know what is happening," the brunet confessed. "But there was a lot of magical activity there last night - more than usual." he added. He nodded at Remus. "I did you that spell you showed us - Priori Vestigum - and looked at the traces left behind surrounding the castle. There was an awful lot, more like a battle than any regular day at Hogwarts. More powerful too. If I didn't know for sure You-Know-Who wasn't present at the castle, I would've reckoned he was fighting someone."

Remus felt his heart leap at the possibility, but he kept his hope off his face. "Do we know anything else?" He asked, instead, even as he pressed a finger to Lily's thigh, tapping it.

V-O-L-U-N-T-E-E-R

"Nothing," Nott replied.

O-P-P-O-R-T-U-N-E

"We should investigate," Lily said.

"We also need to prepare everyone," Benjy brought up. "If there was some sort of attack at Hogwarts, then there could be more elsewhere."

"We need to get the message sent out," Caradoc agreed.

"We could have missives sent out today to most of the European outposts," Arthur said, writing something down.

"We've got to get the host families prepared too," Hestia said. "If we're going to have to take the children out of the castle, we've got to ensure that the railroad is ready for them."

"We don't know that we're going to empty the castle," Caradoc argued. "It's too dangerous for them to be in our way."

"I've always argued that it's more dangerous for them inside the castle," Hestia challenged.

"It'll restrict too many families!"

"Better that than dead!"

Remus tuned out the age-old argument, and instead focused on the silent one between Alastor and Lily. Both had similar looks of frustration on their faces, and Remus hid his amusement as he waited for Alastor to agree with Lily, as he inevitably will do.

Sure enough, Alastor gave a small nod, and Lily turned back to the rest of the table, who were still engrossed in the heated debate between Dearborn and Jones. Lily's face was as blank as ever, but Remus could make out the victorious look in her green eyes. He fought the urge to roll his eyes at her but instead waited for her to break up the fight.

"Everyone," she intoned, waiting for everyone to settle. They did so instantly, eyes fastened on her. "For now, we must make sure everyone is informed."

"We don't know that we're going to be taking anyone out of Hogwarts," Remus added, settling a warning look at both Hestia and Caradoc. "But everyone needs to be ready."

"We don't know what is happening," Lily continued. "But Remus and I will be scouting the castle. Everyone must get their posts in alert mode. Forewarn the communities around your area to be on the lookout, as well. We will report back our findings when we get them." No one dared argue with Lily and so, they instead nodded, getting up to apparate away. The two of them, Nott, and Alastor were only left after a few minutes.

"You really think it's her?" Lily asked Remus. He shrugged back.

"Who else could it be?"

"If it is Minerva, this could be problematic," Alastor warned his charges. "It means Mary wasn't careful."

"She wasn't supposed to go in the first place," Remus muttered.

"Doesn't matter at this point," Nott pointed out. "The residue just meant that they ran into a lot of trouble."

"It doesn't bode well for the students," Remus agreed.

"They will be fine," Lily answered. "They are not our priority."

"We need to see if they're in danger too, Lils," Remus said.

"Our first goal is Minerva and Mary," she argued.

Alastor interrupted them. "Your first goal is finding out about the battle. If you get Minerva and Mary, good on you. But we need to plan for the repercussions. This could be very important to our war efforts. Understand?" Both nodded, though Remus felt uncomfortable at the thought of leaving his mentor and friend at the Death Eaters' hands.

And all the students, he thought. All the purebloods left.

As usual, the thought of his old friends sent a pang through his heart. He could only imagine how betrayed they'd felt. Did they understand that he'd had to do this? That it would have been worse if the halfbloods and muggleborns had stayed?

Those first few months after leaving Hogwarts had been the worst. They had over a hundred students, ranging from eleven to seventeen, all scared and worried for the present and future. Remus and Lily had developed the plan to take the students out of Hogwarts, but a part of him had never expected it to really need to something to implement. They had whole plan prepared.

But they hadn't been ready.

Hadn't been ready to leave all their friends behind, to leave behind the safety the castle offered, the normalcy, even in the war-ridden years before Dumbledore fell. He remembered staying at the castle even in the summer, when his da was off, fighting for his life, for Remus' future, to bring his wife's killer to justice. He wasn't the only one - Lily and countless others, of all blood, had stayed. He remembered Quidditch and classes and fun-filled afternoons, times when they were surrounded by his friends, and he forgot about the war, living in their bubble of naivety and innocence, untainted.

Things couldn't have been more different now.

"Remus, let's go," Lily commanded, heading out. Nott had already left, and Alastor was walking out with Lily. Remus followed the two, and after convincing Alastor that they'd be careful, they disapparated away.

* * *

 **Kudos and comments encourage me. ;) And help me become a better writer, which is why we're all here.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Last** **update for a while. Off to India this week. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **September 26, 1977, 8:30 AM**

 **CRUSADER'S CAMP | UNKNOWN**

Lily caught Remus before he could fall, his bad leg giving out under him. She supported him until he regained his footing, and then she carefully let go, keeping an eye on him in case his bad moon made itself known again. She kept one hand on his shoulder, even as they continued walking towards their campsite.

"I'm fine Scar," he murmured. She snorted, shaking her head, but she didn't give him a reply.

Four years and war had not changed Remus Lupin's power of understating his wolf injuries. Or any of his injuries really. For someone who was so rational, he easily forgot his own limits. Lily had found it was simpler to just wait for him to run himself down, and then just drag him back.

They'd barely made it into the wards when they were jumped. Only years-honed discipline had them stopping before they used a spell. And the site of two tall, red-haired boys grinning ear to ear.

"Evans!" One crowed.

"Lupin," the other added happily.

"What's the new mission?" The first asked, bouncing on the heels of his feet.

"Prewetts!" A voice shouted from across the camp. Brynn Zabini came stomping up, her blonde bob bouncing with every step. Lily ran a hand through her own locks and realized they were growing over down to her neck. She'd get Remus to give it a cut later.

"Brynn!" Fabian Prewett called, sending her a charming smile, one that even the scar across his cheek couldn't mar. He sauntered over, holding his hands out. "What a pleasure."

"We love seeing you every morning," Gideon Prewett added, bounding up to join his older brother, identical grin on his face.

"Piss off," she answered, scowling at the two boys. "Lily, Remus," she added, stepping around them. "Have we got a new mission?" Before Lily could answer, another voice piped up, though it didn't sound nearly as enthusiastic as the Prewett brothers, creating a harsh contradiction.

"New mission?" Severus Snape asked, clutching his sweater around him tightly.

"Yup Snapey, our Lupy brought back something fun for us!" Fabian bounded over and ruffled Snape's short black hair.

"Don't call me Snapey," Severus snapped, slapping Fabian's hand and fixing his hair back to an orderly look. "Only you'd call a new mission, 'fun'."

"I'm hurt at your insinuations," Fabian said, holding a hand to his heart in mock injury. "Why, Snapey, I thought we were friends!"

"Companions!" Gideon jumped in.

"Best mates, even!" Fabian finished.

"Everyone!" Lily called, sending an exasperated look at Remus who was snickering beside her. "Do you ever grow up?"

"Nope."

"Can't."

"They don't."

"Probably not." The last two speakers - Brynn and Severus - both looked irritated at the Prewett brothers, both of whom just smiled cheekily.

"Yes, we got a new mission," Remus finally announced. Lily noticed how he was trying to, surreptitiously, lean on her to take weight off his leg. She shifted slightly to help him, and he twitched his hand against hers in thanks.

"We'll debrief you in the girls' tent," Lily said, taking pity on her partner. All four of their squad nodded, with Gideon and Fabian sending mock salutes, as they always did, before they all turned to the red tent.

"Remus!" Severus called before he entered. "Make sure to see me after the meeting so I can check your leg." Without looking for an agreement from the brunet, he crawled in. Lily watched, amused, as Remus only scowled in the boy's direction, but didn't argue.

"Come on, Remus," she said, pulling him slowly towards the tent. He followed willingly, and Lily knew he was looking forward to starting this mission. To see Hogwarts again.

She felt her own heart jump at the thought of going to the castle, but she didn't let it show as she briefed everyone. Lily Evans would have been delighted, but Scarlettshot couldn't afford to be. And right then, she needed to be Scarlettshot, commander of the Crusaders, co-head of the Hogwarts Order. She didn't have the time or energy to think about the Hogwarts students.

And wasn't that the important difference between her and Remus? Everyone joked that they were practically the same people, but Lily knew Remus was ecstatic at the opportunity to possibly see their old friends. To see if any of them were even alive.

Marlene. Sirius. Alice. Peter. Samantha. James.

The names brought her some joy, but she had to squash it down. They were not imperative to their war efforts - and like Alastor had said, their first goal was to find anything that will help them win. There will be plenty of time to connect with them after they win the war, if they survive. Until then, there was no friends. There was the war. Well, she corrected, glancing at Remus as he talked with Gideon. There was Remus and the war. The Crusaders. Nothing more.

The six of them - Remus, Brynn, Gideon and Fabian, Severus, and Mary - they were her family and nothing was going to happen to them. And Merlin forbid a Death Eater got a hold of Remus.

She wasn't known as Scarlettshot for nothing.

"We'll be leaving in thir-one hour," Remus corrected himself at Severus' harsh look. The Prewetts chuckled while Brynn rolled her eyes, all correctly guessing the cause of the potioneer's ire. "One hour. Pack up camp." At the dismissal, everyone but Severus left the tent, and Lily could hear the younger Prewett asking Brynn something about a bet.

"How bad was it?" Severus asked, looking straight at Lily, while pushing Remus down into a seat and rolling up his sleeves.

"Not the worst he's had," Lily answered, ignoring Remus' huff of annoyance.

"I'm fine!"

"He broke his left femur, and gave himself some pretty big scratches, but nothing more." Severus nodded absently, running his wand down Remus' leg, muttering incantations under his breath.

"Looks fine," he finally said, grudgingly. "Good job Lily."

Remus scoffed, pulling his leg away. "I could have told you that. Oh wait, I did!"

"Yes, okay dear," Lily mocked, patting his head. Remus turned to mock glare at her and she smirked back. Severus watched on quietly, but did nothing to hide his own smirk. "Oh did the poor boy -"

"Scarlettshot!" The use of her alias had all three seventeen year olds snapping up, light-heartedness abandoned. "There's a messenger from Nott here to see you!" Severus held out a hand and helped Remus to his feet, and once the werewolf was steady all three stepped out of the tent. Lily blinked quickly to help her eyes adjust to the sudden sun, and saw Gideon and Brynn flanking a girl a few years older than herself, leading her to the campfire at the edge of the camp.

"Announce yourself," Lily commanded, keeping a hand on her wand. Remus stood to her left, her weaker side, and Severus to her right, all three in line with one another.

"Clara North, halfblood, ex-Hufflepuff, messenger from Thomas Nott of the North England post."

"Wand?" Lily demanded. The other girl hesitated, taking it out of her pocket, but didn't immediately hand it over. "Wand, North!" The sharp tone did its deed, and the wand changed hands. Lily gave it to Remus who quickly muttered, "priori persona" and nodded, handing it back to the girl.

"What is the message?" Lily asked, still standing straight. While the girl collected her thoughts, Lily tilted her head slightly, allowing her to sense Fabian scouting behind some trees, on sentry watch. He wasn't hurried, and Lily trusted him to interrupt them if something did come up.

"There's been increased Death Eater activity at Hogwarts," the girl said and Lily refocused on her task. "More rounds. Commander Nott is fairly certain You-Know-Who is there as well."

Lily nodded, thinking hard, but only showed a blank face towards the girl, the four others of her unit following her lead. "Thank you North, you may return north to your post." She noticed Gideon's mouth twitch, but he didn't give into the urge. The Crusaders had a reputation to protect, after all.

Gideon and Brynn escorted the girl out and Lily turned to Remus and Severus, the former of whom rolled his eyes at her.

"North?" He asked, exasperated. "Really Lils?"

"I thought it was good," Lily sniffed. Remus looked at Severus who only shook his head.

"We should head out soon," was all he offered. Lily nodded, and when Gideon and Brynn returned, she sent the latter out to help Fabian with scouting duties while the other four packed up camp.

"You know where to apparate to," Lily said some time later, when everything was ready for them go. They all nodded and one by one, disappeared. She sent one last look at Remus before leaving as well.


	14. Chapter 13

**September 26, 1977, 11:00 AM**

 **UNKNOWN | SCOTLAND**

If not for the tingling and minor differences in scenery, Lily would have believed she was still at their campsite in Wales. The forest in Scotland didn't look overly different than those in the south, and Lily was just as familiar in these as she was in the Welsh ones. She made sure her satchel was closed before running, dodging trees, and jumping over overgrown roots. She kept her wand out and her eyes darted every which way, working to simultaneously watch her path and keep on the lookout for any of Voldemort's followers.

A crunch to her left had her swinging around, but instantly regretted it as she felt a wand tip press against her arm. She cursed herself before instinctively ducking, swinging one arm and leg out to overbalance her opponent. The wand tip disappeared and she jumped back a few paces, keeping her wand trained on her opponent and sent a stunning curse that direction. A shield charm erupted and her charm bounced harmlessly off, but a voice called out before she could attack again.

"Scarlet! Only me, Strider!" Lily didn't lower her wand though. "Patronus is a hawk, my younger brother, Aragorn's, is a falcon. A peregrine falcon because he's bloody good at tracking." The rapid speed of the words made it hard to understand at first, but Lily finally deciphered it, and nodded, lowering her wand.

"You had to try sneaking up on me here?" She growled.

"Should've expected that response," Fabian replied, grimacing as he stood up. "Gosh you don't kick lightly do you?"

"I thought you were a Death Eater."

"Nah, you didn't think at all, other than the fact that I was attacking you. Also - rookie move? Come on Scarlet, you're better than that."

"Don't call me Scarlet," she snapped. "Either Scar or Scarlettshot. Pick."

"Whatever you say Scarlet," he responded absently, waving a hand at her.

She growled and shook her head. "We need to find the others." Without waiting, she turned on her heel, continuing on her way. She could hear Fabian's light footsteps behind her, and continued scanning the woods for danger. Only this time, she didn't feel the need to do complete turns. Although it wasn't Remus, she trusted Fabian to watch her back.

They traipsed through the jungle in silence, both focused on finding the others and keeping their footfalls quiet. Sometime later, Lily halted, and motioned Fabian to do the same. They crouched, still alert, but waiting for the others to reach the rendezvous point. Soon enough, Lily heard a noise up in the trees and motioned Fabian towards the direction. They waited for whoever was up in the trees to join them.

"It is Whip, Aragorn, and Oak," Remus' voice called softly. "Scarlettshot? Strider?" Lily and Fabian stood slowly and the other three jumped down, landing quietly on their feet.

"Raven?" Remus asked.

"Here," Severus' voice sounded, and their friend joined them, scowling at the surrounding vegetation. "I hate trees," he muttered.

"North camp is a kilometer north," Brynn reported, snapping her fingers impatiently. "Are we going there or towards Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts," Lily answered decisively, after sharing a quick glance with Remus. "We got the information we needed from the others. We need to go and investigate."

No more words were shared as the group set off, with Lily and Remus in the lead, leading them easily through the rough terrain towards the castle. They took very brief stops, whenever Lily noticed Remus starting to lag. Her friend was getting annoyed, knowing himself to be the cause of the delays, but Lily refused to let him run himself down this time. He needed to be as rested as possible for when they arrived at Hogwarts. None of the others in their group made anything of their stops, though Lily was sure they had figured the reason out as well. But they were friends, and loyal to each other, and didn't make a fuss. Lily suspected they appreciated the stops as well.

"We're almost at Hogsmeade," Lily announced later in the day. No one answered her, and she glanced back. They were all keeping pace, carefully traveling through the woods, keeping as little changed as possible. They'd all had plenty of practice of traveling so that they leave no trail or hint of their movement, an invaluable tool when living in rebel camps, hiding from people who'd cheerfully kill them all. The skills had become second nature to them all, being used to the point that they could all sneak up on each other. And couldn't at the same time, she mused, entertaining herself with all the near-misses they'd had, similar to her altercation with Fabian earlier.

As soon as they reached the outskirts of Hogsmeade, Remus muttered a spell under his breath, and Lily turned back to see five outlines.

This never fails to be weird, Lily thought. She nodded towards the twin outlines of Gideon and Fabian, who took the lead as they crept through the now abandoned village.

Hogsmeade used to be so beautiful, Lily thought. A perfect place to visit with friends. Hogwarts had allowed the rare trip in the summer and winter breaks, when only a few students were left at the castle. All regular visits had been cancelled, due to the danger the world was in. The visits that were allowed were heavily monitored by the professors, but Lily never failed to have fun with her friends. She felt a touch on her hand and knew that Remus had figured out what she was thinking.

He always knew what she was thinking.

But it wasn't like she was without her own intuition, she reasoned, giving his arm a quick squeeze when they traveled towards the Shrieking Shack. As one of the few passages known by very few people still alive, Remus had reckoned it'd be their safest bet. Unlikely to be blocked or guarded, due the fact that the only people who knew were the Crusaders, Minerva, Madam Pomfrey, and a few friendly seventh years, who they didn't even know were still alive. There was just the Whomping Willow, he cautioned. He knew how to get past it, but it suddenly freezing could possibly bring more attention to the grounds than they would have preferred.

Lily thought they'd have to risk it.

It ended up being that they didn't need to.

Because as soon as they got into the Shrieking Shack, they found themselves face to face with six wands and seven startled teens.

Instantly the Crusaders got in ready positions, either brandishing their wands - Lily, Severus, Fabian, and Gideon - or hands outstretched - Remus and Brynn. Multiple stunning spells and shield charms got thrown around in the split second before Severus casted a large shield between the two groups.

"Se-Raven?" the girl in the front asked. Lily quickly lit her wand, and barely held back a gasp when she saw her.

"Anchor!" Gideon called, bounding forward to embrace their friend. Remus grabbed his arm, stopping him, and Lily repointed her wand at the girl. She ignored the other students, who looked uncertain as to who to point their wand at. Amateurs.

"Prove your identity."

"Anchor, I refuse to say my whole name here, Crusader, head healer at our camp. You are Scarlettshot, here with the others - Whip, Raven, Strider, Aragorn, and Oak. Strider and Aragorn's names are a joke from a Muggle book and Oak is a play on her name," she answered quickly. "I can't give you my wand because the Death Eaters took it, but I swear on my mum's grave, it is me." Lily hesitated before putting her wand down. Remus dropped Gideon's arm.

Lily saw Severus quickly lower his shield charm before Gideon could hit it. Brynn and the others crowded closer too, hugging the girl, but Lily stood back, waiting for them to stop. Remus stayed back with her, and squeezed her arm, in both warning and comfort.

"You all still have the Disillusionment charm on," Mary said, grinning. Remus didn't do anything other than wave his hands to make everyone reappear. When Mary turned to them, she faltered at their blank looks. They didn't say anything though and the rest of the Crusaders recollected themselves, stepping back to their leaders' sides.

"Who are they?" Whip asked once everyone had settled down. His voice was even, giving no hint of his feelings.

Anchor nodded, straightening. "These are some of the students who came looking for me and Bast. Alfred, Kingsley, Meghan, Felix, Amelia, and Charles. Last names can wait until we're safe, in case they're still needed. The others are with Bast."

Lily had to fight to keep the shock off her face when she heard the names. She'd gone to school with every single one of them - though Stevens had only been a first year. She never expected to see any of them again, but here they were, standing in front of them with bruises and cuts, worn out and looking, clearly frightened, at the Crusaders.

Oh, they still had their hoods up, Lily realized. But she didn't make a move to bring it down and the others followed her lead.

"Why are they here?" She asked instead, keeping her own voice blank.

"Some were locked up with me, but the rest tried saving me, but we ran into some trouble."

"Battle sort of trouble?" Whip asked.

Anchor was too trained to blush but Lily could see she wanted to. "Rockwood, Carrow, Burke, and the Selwyns."

"You won, then."

A bit of annoyance and discomfort slipped past Anchor's facade. "Rockwood is dead, but we didn't kill the others. Dorcas Meadowes and Justin Clearwater died fighting Rockwood. The worst injured are with Bast. Here, everyone is either dealing with torture residue or just bruises."

Lily felt her own anger rising. "You should have killed them, as your training would have told you is protocol," she replied coldly.

"Kill them?!" One of the boys said. A quick glance had Lily looking at a tall, blonde kid, with shoulder length hair and a surprised look on his face, his brown eyes wide. Charles Macmillan, if she remembered correctly. A Hufflepuff in her year.

"What we are doing, what we have been doing, isn't a game," she replied, sneering slightly.

"You're still talking about murder," he insisted.

"War," she corrected. A quick glance around showed that most of the Hogwarts students seemed to agree with his statement, though she noticed two - a boy with short black hair cut close to his scalp, and a girl with shoulder length honey blonde hair - looking unsure, but more understanding. She went through the names that Anchor had reported, and decided they'd must be Felix Zabini and Meghan Greengrass - seventh and sixth year Slytherins, and likely more realistic of the war's destruction.

"Rydym yn eu ymddiried?" (Do we trust them?) she asked Remus. As always when speaking Welsh, Lily felt a little more relaxed, more confident of her abilities. Perhaps it was the feeling of safety and Remus that came with, but Lily was sure there was some magic of itself in the language. Her prononciation was still a bit rusty, she knew, but Remus had taught her enough for the two to communicate without anyone else understanding.

Remus didn't answer her immediately, but was contemplating the students in front of them.

"Ydych chi'n teimlo eu hegni?" (Do you feel their energies?) he asked instead. Lily gave a small nod, one that she knew only he'd see. "Yna, i yn credu hynny," (Then, I believe so.) he replied.

"Oak, take everyone back and go to North Post," she commanded. "Whip and I will find Bast."

Instantly she felt Raven's mind tugging insistently at hers, but she closed down her mental walls, not willing to get into an argument with him. Getting the hint, he reluctantly stopped.

"Where did you last see her?" Whip asked Anchor.

"She was headed towards the Forest," she answered. "She wanted to disapparate from there. Told me to go this way to get out through Hogsmeade." Lily and Remus nodded before the former turned to Brynn and told her to go. Remus looked at Mary before the two departed and said, "We will be talking about the last few days later."

As the duo walked towards Hogwarts, they could hear one of the Hogwarts students asking Anchor as they left towards Hogsmeade, "Who are they?"


End file.
